Ruri
link=Powieść miesiąca|right W skrócie Wstęp Ruri była buntowniczką, którą rodzice po nieszczęśliwym wypadku wysłali do szkoły z internatem. Wraca odmieniona ale czy dorosła? Dziś wraca. Jak dalej potoczy się jej życie? Powieść - Mówiłam poważnie. Fartuszek i będziesz sprzątał pod moim okiem. - wstał i podszedł do mnie a potem położył mi rękę nisko na plecach ale niezupełnie na tyłku i przyciągnął. - Jesteś pewna że wiesz co mówisz? - powiedział uwodzicielskim głosikiem - Oczywiście. I nie dam ci się. - A to nie wystarczy? - pochylił się i polizał moją skórę na szyi. Tak ją przygryzał lizał i całował. Mimowolnie odchyliłam głowę bo podobało mi się to. Włożyłam ręce w jego włosy i wyprężyłam się pod dotykiem jego rąk na mojej talii. Moje pożądanie wzrasta. Powstrzymać się czy nie? Nie chcę nie muszę ale może powinnam? Pieprzyć to oddam się chwili. W ciążę i tak już nie zajdę. Podwinął mi bluzkę i uklęknął. Całował mój brzuch a ja zniżałam się aż uklęknęłam. Jednym ruchem rozpiął mi stanik i całował moje piersi. Ale po chwili się zatrzymał. - Ru? - No co? - zdziwiłam się odsuwając trochę a on wziął moją lewą pierś i między kostkami palca wskazującego i środkowego ścisnął okolice sutka. - Masz mleko. - zlizał płyn który wpłynął - Niemożliwe. Jest jeszcze za wcześnie na mleko. - Nie wiem co to ale jest dobre. - mówił kiedy już przyssał się do sutka. On naprawdę pił to coś. Pojęcia zielonego nie mam co to jest. Ale na pewno nie mleko. Będę musiała poczytać... - Ała.. - ugryzł mnie. - W wampira się bawisz? - Sorry. Przypadkowo. - wpadłam na dziwny pomysł - Nic się nie stało. Pocałowałam go namiętnie i szybko w usta a potem wcieliłam w życie mój pomysł. - A robiła ci kiedyś dziewczyna tak? - oblizałam delikatnie jego miejsce na szyi wiecie tu z boku gdzie pojawiają się żyły i ścięgna. Potem je przygryzłam a jego jakby przeszły dreszcze. - Nie. Tego jeszcze nie było. - oderwałam się od niego i odsunęłam on zmienił pozycję i usiadł w rozkroku a ja tak samo tylko na nim przysunęłam usta do jego ucha i przygryzłam je potem całowaliśmy się już normalnie. Popchnęłam go lekko i położył się na podłodze. Zaczęłam ruszać biodrami. Jeździłam po jego kroczu a ręce opierałam na barkach. Poczułam jego wzwód bo prawie nie przeszedł przez spodnie. Cały czas ruszając biodrami pocałowałam go a raczej zassaliśmy się w tym pocałunku. Poczułam jak moje majtki robią się mokre Castiel stęknął. Doprowadzę go. Szybciej i szybciej. - Ruri... - powiedział ochryple - Mm? - Zaraz... - Wiem. - pocałowałam go znowu i teraz ostatnie trzy razy ruszyłam wolniej ale mocniej i doszedł. Zadowolona z siebie pocałowałam go znowu. A on się uśmiechnął - Jesteś niesamowita wiesz? - Ah Dziękuję bardzo. To jak? Idziesz się ze mną ? - Gdzie? - Do łazienki. Muszę się umyć. - No jasne że idę. - no i poczułam jakbym była na kolejce górskiej - Cholera. - wstałam z niego i pobiegłam do łazienki. Świat się wali. Ile razy dziennie będę rzygać? Zdążyłam. Na szczęście. No ale tak pozbyłam się tej całej pizzy którą zjadłam. Wymiotuje znacznie dłużej niż do tej pory. Aż Castiel przyszedł i odgarniał mi włosy. - W porządku? - Ta. Ale że nawet w takich chwilach. - Hahaha. Ja przeżyje a ty? - No może. - gadaliśmy tak nad muszlą klozetową w końcu wstałam aż nogi mi się trzęsły. - To jak? Wanna? - Ooo tak. - nalaliśmy cieplutkiej wody do wanny i Castiel rozebrał się i wyszedł a ja zastałam się - No chodź. - złapał mnie za rękę - Już już. Upewniałam się czy nie narzygam do wanny. - rozebrałam się i weszłam między jego nogi wzięłam jakiś żel i zrobiłam piankę a potem usadowiłam się w jego ramionach. Włosy zmoczyły mi się do połowy. No nic te jego silne ramiona które mnie obejmowały nadrabiały. - No i co? - Oooo mogę tak zostać póki się nie rozpuszczę. - Tak ja też. - Ale wiesz że i tak będziesz musiał posprzątać? - Jak to? - No normalnie. - Mama to zrobi. - Kochanie a jak będziemy mieli własny dom to ja będę robić za kurę domową? - Do wspólnego domu jeszcze trochę minie co? - Tylko kilka miesięcy. Potem będziemy w czwórkę. - Już jesteśmy w czwórkę jakby nie patrzeć. - Fakt ale teraz jeszcze nie płaczą i nie demolują moich piersi. - Nie będzie tak źle. - Chyba musisz zatrudnić się jako opiekunka do dziecka. To naprawdę strasznie dużo pracy. - A ty skąd wiesz? Czyżbyś miała już dzieci? - zaśmiał się - Mam ale jeszcze nienarodzone. A wiem bo moja współlokatorka była w trzecim miesiącu jak się tam wprowadzałam. No i urodziła i przez pól roku widziałam ile trzeba poświęcić i pomagałam jej trochę. - A co z ojcem tamtego dziecka? - Powiedziała mi że jak powiedziała mu o ciąży to ją zostawił. Nigdy go nie widziałam. A Rose jest na trzecim roku studiów i póki ja byłam to nie rzuciła ale teraz to nie wiem. - Dupek co? - Oj tak. Nie wiem czy chociażby do niej dzwonił. - Niewybaczalne. - To nie jest śmieszne. - Ale ja się nie śmieje tylko po prostu jak już zostawił ją samą z dzieckiem to jasne że nie zadzwoni. Prędzej czy później doszedł do wniosku że mógł jej pomóc z dzieckiem ale nie zadzwoni bo mu głupio. - Męska duma co? - Tak. - Tylko że w niektórych przypadkach naprawdę trzeba jej się pozbyć. - Tak. Jakby był na badaniu USG to na pewno szybko by jej się pozbył. - Hahaha. Wiesz z własnego doświadczenia? - chlapnęłam go - A żebyś wiedziała. - oddał mi i tak zaczęliśmy się chlapać jak małe dzieci i zalaliśmy pół łazienki. W tym moje ciuchy czego na początku nie zauważyłam. Nadal siedzieliśmy w tej wannie kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek domofonu bardzo głośny. - Kto to? - Nie wiem. - wyszliśmy z wanny i wtedy dotarła do mnie ta rzeczywistość w której nie miałam suchych ubrań. - Masz tu jakieś babskie ubrania? - Na pewno mam bieliznę damską. - Phi. Dawaj. - Ale ubrań raczej nie. - sprawdziłam moje ubrania legginsy były prawie suche - To daj mi jakąś swoją koszulę. - przewiązał się w pasie ręcznikiem i wyszedł a ja wzięłam kolejny i się wytarłam do końca. Castiel przyniósł bieliznę i koszulę białą. Założyłam czerwoną koronkową oczywiście bieliznę i swoje legginsy od koszuli oderwałam kołnierzyk i jeden guzik. Rękawki podwinęłam i założyłam na siebie. Włożyłam ją w spodnie ale tak żeby luźno opadała z góry. Zebrałam resztę rzeczy i rozwiesiłam je. Nie ważne kto przyszedł nie będę latać po domu pół goła. Wyszłam z łazienki. I skierowałam się do salonu. - Widzę że nie puściłeś domu z dymem synku. - odezwał się miły kobiecy głos - Nie mieliście być w nocy? - A ty wiesz kochanie która godzina? - spojrzałam na telefon. Zbliżała się 23. I 15 nieodebranych od Armina. Wystukałam sms że w wszystko ok i wrócę na noc ale w nocy. Weszłam do pokoju. Castiel był w samym ręczniku a przed nim stali jego rodzice. Piękna kobieta o delikatnych rysach twarzy czarnych jak smoła i prostych włosach. Oczy miała głęboko brązowe a usta pełne. Mężczyzna był trochę zwalisty ale muskularny też miał czarne włosy oczy zielone i mocno zarysowaną szczękę. Tak jak Castiel. - Dobry wieczór. - przywitałam się - Och. Dobry wieczór. - powiedziała pani Renan - Witam. - powiedział pan Renan głębokim męskim basem - No mamo tato. To moja dziewczyna. Ruri Goldenmayer. - podeszłam do nich bliżej - A to moi rodzice. - Miło nam poznać. - otaksowała Castiela wzrokiem - Ale kochanie może byś się ubrał co? - A tak. Zaraz wracam. - no i się zmył - To może napijemy się czegoś? - zaproponowała mama Casa - To ja przygotuję. Na pewno jesteście państwo zmęczeni po podróży... - Pomogę ci. - no i oczywiście poszłyśmy do kuchni przygotowywałyśmy kawę i herbatę - Więc ty jesteś córką Tani? - Tak. - Znam twoich rodziców z liceum. - Naprawdę? - Tak. Przyjaźniliśmy się wszyscy. A ty i Castiel? - Też znamy się z liceum. Na koniec pierwszej klasy rodzice wysłali mnie do Anglii do liceum z internatem i w tym roku znowu uczę się tutaj. - I cały czas jesteście razem? Mój syn to raczej typ... - Wiem jaki jest ale nie w moim przypadku. Trochę wydoroślał. - Och naprawdę? - Tak. Na początku roku szkolnego byliśmy razem ale szybko się rozstaliśmy. Jedna mała głupota a zaważyła no a teraz... - O czym rozmawiacie? - wciął się nam Cas. Jeszcze do tego podszedł i objął mnie od tyłu za brzuch. M- O was synku. CAS- Ah tak. RU- No i właśnie mówiłam jak to wróciliśmy do siebie kilka dni temu. M- Wyczuwam jakiś podtekst. CAS- Mama jak zawsze dobra w te klocki. T- Panie się zgubiły w tej kuchni? M- A nie nie kochanie tak sobie rozmawiamy. Wiesz nasz syn się zakochał. T- Widziałem już tu tyle dziewczyn że w to wątpię. CAS- A no. To się tato mylisz. M- No mówcie co uknuliście. CAS- A no nic strasznego... ---- Żeby nie było niejasności dopisałam do dialogu literki M- mama Casa, T- jego tata, RU- Ruri, CAS to Cas RU- Jestem w ciąży. T/M- Co takiego?! - powiedzieli oboje zszokowani CAS- No tak. Zostaniecie dziadkami. M- Ale wy macie po 17lat. CAS- No. Jesteśmy prawie dorośli. Poza tym kochamy się i chcemy tych dzieci. T- Dzieci? RU- Tak. Bliźniaki. M- Mój Boże. Wiecie jaka to odpowiedzialność? - Owszem. - powiedziałam CAS- No ja nie do końca ale nie mogę jej zostawić. M- Ruri. Więc to miałaś na myśli mówiąc że wydoroślał? Że popełnilście głupotę a teraz macie tego konsekwencje? Uważacie że to jest dorosłość? CAS- Mamo chyba zapomniałaś ile miałaś lat kiedy ja się urodziłem. M- Ale my byliśmy na to gotowi... RU- A nie uważa pani że dorośli biorą odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny? M- Tak. Ale... - Mamo. Nie panikuj. Wszystko będzie dobrze no. Na razie mieszkamy osobno ale kiedy maluchy przyjdą na świat chcemy zamieszkać razem. Rodzice Ruri to akceptują bracia tym bardziej a wy? Robicie z igły widły. - Ale synu... - dodał pan Renan - Tato. Daj spokój... - no i że sytuacja zrobiła się tak nieciekawa chcę stąd uciec - Ja chyba już muszę iść... - wydostałam się z rąk Castiela CAS- Gdzie chcesz iść o tej porze? RU- Do domu. - To już lepiej zostań u nas na noc. Jeszcze coś ci się stanie. - powiedział ojciec Castiela. - Nie. Ja naprawdę pójdę. - łzy stanęły mi w oczach i wybiegłam z tej kuchni - Cholera. No i co żeście zrobili. A co jak ja powiem że nie akceptuje waszego drugiego dziecka bo jesteście za starzy na bachora? Myślicie trochę? M- Ale skąd ty wiesz? - Widać po tobie mamo... - słyszałam jeszcze tyle rozmowy a potem widziałam Castiela który idzie do mnie ale obraz mi się rozmazał i znowu zemdlałam. Obudziłam się jakoś w nocy. Byłam sama w sypialni Castiela. Cisza. Nic nie słyszałam. Przekręciłam się na drugi bok. Usłyszałam skrzypniecie drzwi i zaraz ciężar za mną. Zaczęłam się odwracać. - No i zjawił się mój... - zamknął mi usta ręką poczułam alkohol i zobaczyłam ojca Castiela. Dotykał moich piersi szedł niżej. Zaczęłam wrzeszczeć i płakać bo tłumił krzyki. Włożył rękę do moich majtek. On chce... Wsunął palce do środka a ja poczułam jakby ktoś mnie tam rozrywał. Sięgnęłam do jego ręki udało mi się. Odchyliłam tylko kawałek jego dłoni i wrzasnęłam. Na szczęście teraz było mnie ciut głośniej słychać. Zaraz do pokoju wpadł Castiel. Zabrał ze mnie tego potwora. Zaczęłam szlochać jak mała dziewczynka ale Castiel zaraz mnie przytulił i płakałam w jego ramionach. - Ciii. Już ciii. Ruri. - chciał mnie uspokoić ale mną wstrząsnęła większa fala szlochu - Co tu się stało. - wzięłam głęboki oddech ale mało z tego wyszło - On... on chciał...mnie... nie... chciałam...boli... - Nic z tego nie rozumiem... - nie mogłam się ruszyć skupić ani uspokoić wzięłam jeszcze jeden drżący oddech - Chciał mnie... .gwałcić...boli.. - Co cię boli? - Wł...ożył... - No skup się. - Nie... mogę... coś... mi zrobił...boli... ręką... krzy...czała....Twój tata... - Mój tata chciał cię zgwałcić. Boli cię. Zrobił coś ręką. - Yhym. Boję... się... ciąża... nasze.... dzieci.... - włożyłam rękę między nogi coś mi ją zalało. Krew. - Chodź już wszystko dobrze. - chciał mnie podnieść - Nie! Nie dotykaj! Karetka... zadzwoń do Lee... mój telefon.... jest numer.... krwawię - Jak to krwawisz? - pokazałam mu rękę - O cholera! Gdzie ten telefon? ! - nie wiem co robił ale usłyszałam jak rozmawia - Ruri. Słuchaj. Lee. Już jedzie. Kazała ci się nie ruszać nie dotykaj. Musisz spiąć mięśnie i zatrzymać krwawienie bez gwałtownych ruchów. - starałam się zrobić to co mówił chyba udało mi się trochę powstrzymać krew. Czas płynął szybciej. Lee stanęła przy łóżku. Ojca Castiela nie było. Włączyli światło. Lee położyła mnie i zaczęła działać. - Świetnie. Całkowicie zapanowałaś nad krwawieniem. Dzielna dziewczyna. - miała przy sobie małe USG chyba i jakieś inne coś. Castiel trzymał mnie za rękę. Nie wiem co ona robiła. Zaraz jednak odłożyła rzeczy. - Ciąża jest zagrożona. W sumie. Szczęście w nieszczęściu. Ruri. Nie możesz się ruszać. I radzę przygotować się na najgorsze. - Na co najgorsze? - Posłuchaj. Ktoś próbował brutalnie wykorzystać cię seksualnie tak? - tu spojrzała na Castiela - Zostałabym zgwałcona gdyby nie Castiel. - No więc szczęście w nieszczęściu takie że wcześniej nie było widać tych... jak ci to... komórka odkleja się od macicy. Gdyby nie to że zeszło z ciebie tyle krwi teraz i dałaś radę to powstrzymać... zakrwawiłabyś jutro pół klasy tracąc dzieci i wtedy ciebie sięgnęłoby zagrożenie życia. - Ale co teraz? - Teraz musisz leżeć w łóżku do co najmniej 16 tygodnia ciąży. Musisz zaczekać aż jajeczko przyswoi się do macicy. Nie chodzisz nie wykonujesz gwałtownych ruchów. Jako że nie jesteśmy u ciebie w domu. Zostaniemy tu do rana. A potem przewieziemy do domu. No i. Jesteś moją pacjentką na wyłączność. - Czyli przez dwa miesiące nie mogę ruszyć się z łóżka? - Niestety. - O mój Boże. - jęknęłam - Ruri... - Castiel ścisnął moją rękę jeszcze mocniej. Nie chce pozbywać się dzieci ale ja nie dam rady tyle czasu... co ja mam zrobić? Cholera jasna by to! Moje dzieci. - Castiel. Przepraszam. To moja wina. - pociekły mi łzy - Co ty wygadujesz? - Jeżeli chcecie znać moje zdanie to przez stres. W ostatnich dniach najadłaś się go tyle że to na pewno z tego powodu. - Czyli jednak przeze mnie. - Ru. Przestań pieprzyć. Kto wiedział że stanie się coś takiego? - No niby tak ale... - Cicho już bądź. Nie obwiniaj się. To też po części moja wina... w sumie to głównie moja. - Jest po równo. - no i tak zakończyło się moje szczęście. Castiel spał ze mną a Lee w fotelu żeby mieć mnie na oku. Rano przypięła mnie do jakiejś dechy i toczyliśmy się a nie jechaliśmy do mojego domu. W końcu dotarłam. Dom był pusty. Chłopcy wrócili po szkole i weszli do mnie. Castiel spał wtulony we mnie delikatnie. - No proszę. Nie ładnie to tak. Wstawać. Już już. - Alexy prawie eksplodował - No no. Wy sobie tu śpicie a w szkole już wszyscy wiedzą i się martwią. Bo nie chodźcie. - Możesz im przekazać że przez przynajmniej dwa miesiące nie będę w szkole - Nie żartuj sobie tylko wstawaj. - Alexy złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął do góry ale Castiel go zablokował - Zgłupiałeś? Nie odwalaj cyrków. My tu jesteśmy na skraju załamania a wy pieprzycie trzy po trzy. - Jaki tatusio się z ciebie zrobił. To teraz nikt nie może podejść tak? - Nie w tym rzecz gamonie. - Nie wolno mi wstawać przez następne dwa miesiące. - Nie kumam. - Prawie poroniłam. - Co takiego?! Ale jak... - Stres. - Ale było dobrze. - No właśnie. Było. - Nie wierze w to... - tak minęło już pięć dni wszyscy chodzili poddenerwowani Lee przyszła po raz kolejny bo badanie. - No i jak? - Tak samo jak wczoraj. - Będziesz tak gadać codziennie? - Być może. - ta rutyna mnie zżera. Dzisiaj... będzie takie samo jak wczoraj? Wtedy dostałam odpowiedź na to pytanie. Lysander wszedł do mojego pokoju aż się zapomniałam i chciałam usiąść ale Lee mnie powstrzymała - Hej. Co ty wyprawiasz? - ... - patrzyłam się tylko na niego zaskoczona - Cześć Ruri. - Cześć. Co ty tu.. - Przeszedłem sprawdzić co z tobą. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy i... - Super chodź tu. - poklepałam łóżko a on usiadł koło moich nóg - Więc czemu nie widziałem cię jeszcze w szkole? - Castiel. Nożownik. Castiel. Jego dziewczyna. Rodzice Castiela. No a teraz jak wstanę to poronię i mogę umrzeć. Nic nadzwyczajnego. - Co? Powoli... gadaj od początku. - Jak poszedłeś spotkałam się z Castielem. Wtedy kazał mi spadać a potem jak wracałam do domu zaatakował mnie nożownik. - dotknęłam policzka. - Armin mnie wtedy szukał i mnie uratował. Castiel... Armin powiedział mu że jestem w szpitalu i ten przyszedł. Akurat wtedy miałam badanie USG a Cas ja zobaczył te dwie osóbki. Popłakał się i zapytał czy to jego robota wierzysz? - Popłakał się? - No tak. Sama nie wiedziałam jak reagować. Potem było długie i spektakularne zrywanie z Amandą. Przeszedł Dan posiedział i poszedł. A potem jego rodzice... - tu nie wiedziałam czy mówić mu o ojcu Castiela - ... nie ucieszyli się za bardzo. Jego matka chyba też jest w ciąży... potem zemdlałam... - Ruri nie powiesz mu? - Lee mnie wydała - Jest coś jeszcze? - No bo. Ostatniej nocy. Jego ojciec chciał mnie zgwałcić... - widziałam jak jego twarz tężeje a szczęka się zaciska - ... Castiel go zabrał a potem zadzwonił do Lee bo krwawiłam. Uratowaliśmy je ale teraz jestem uziemiona. - To za dużo jak na dziewczynę w takim stanie. - Masz rację. - Ale ty się trzymasz. Jesteś niesamowita. - Bez przesady. Wiesz co jest w stanie zrobić niedźwiedzica żeby chronić swoje młode? - Haha nie mam pojęcia ale pewnie broni je własnym ciałem. - No tak. Ja mam podobnie. - A chciałem cię wyciągnąć na lody. - Haha. Nic z tego. Przykro mi. - A chcesz lody? - Hymm. A tak. - To ci zaraz przyniosę. I niech zgadnę. Czekoladowe. - Haha. Dokładnie. - zniknął z pola widzenia - A kto to był? - Lysander. To był mój chłopak po Castielu i zanim dowiedziałam się o ciąży. - Dżentelmen. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. I teraz jak o tym pomyślę to nawet w związku byliśmy bardziej przyjaciółmi niż parą. Tylko trochę wykraczaliśmy. - Rozumiem. - zaczęła odpinać mi plastikowe żyłki - Ale jak chcesz jeść cukier to to trzeba zatrzymać. - odpięła mnie i akurat wszedł Lys. Lee poszła sobie. - Proszę. - podał mi lody - Dzięki. A co u ciebie? - Nie mogłem znaleźć notatnika przez trzy dni. - Hahahah. - No i Roza zaczęła trochę przesadzać. Mówiła że się z tobą widziała... - No tak. - nie mam zamiaru ciągnąć tego tematu... zmagałam się z łyżeczką. Jak tu jeść lody na leżąco? - Może ci pomóc? - Chętnie skorzystam. - wziął łyżeczkę i mnie karmił a w tym czasie on gadał. - No a w szkole nauczyciele odchodzą od zmysłów bo najinteligentniejsza dziewczyna nie przychodzi. Codziennie się pytają czy ktoś ma kontakt itd. Za to my wszyscy wiemy o ciąży. Alexy się wyglądał a Rozalia zaraz po nim. - A miało to nie być publiczne wydarzenie. - I tak prędzej czy później by widzieli cię z dziećmi. - Fakt. - uśmiechnęłam się promiennie. Rozmowa z Lysiem dała mi ogromną przyjemność. Niestety kiedy zbliżyła się 22 na zegarze musiał się zbierać. - No to ja lecę. - Dzięki. Do zobaczenia. - Wpadnę jeszcze. - pochylił się i pocałował mnie w czoło długo trzymał usta przy mojej skórze ale mnie to nie przeszkadzało. Kiedy się ode mnie odsuwał do pokoju wszedł Castiel. Miał zły humor. Cholera. Jeszcze Lys się pochylał nade mną. Nie chcę wiedzieć co on sobie pomyślał. Ale raczej już wiem bo wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. - Cholera jasna. - Lysander spojrzał na drzwi a ja się załamałam po raz kolejny - Lys możesz? - Wytłumaczę mu. - Dzięki. - wyszedł. Castiel. Przecież to nic takiego ale on sobie pewnie pomyślał że się całowaliśmy. Łzy. Znowu łzy. A co jak Castiel będzie miał swoje zdanie i nie będzie chciał wierzyć? Rozszlochałam się na dobre. Przekręciłam się na drugi bok i zasnęłam we łzach. Śniło mi się coś nieprawdopodobnego. Zobaczyłam mnie i Castiela jako rodzinę z dwójką dzieci. Byliśmy szczęśliwi. Potem zobaczyłam dziewczynę pogrążoną w rozpaczy. Płakała. Za nią w cieniu ktoś był Przytulał ją. To było pocieszanie? Coś się stało? Kim była ta dziewczyna? Obudziłam się z krzykiem zalana potem i przerażona. Co gorsza. Siedziałam. Cholera jasna. Do pokoju wpadł Castiel i Armin razem z Lee. - Ruri! Co jest? - Armin usiadł koło mnie i objął. - Cała się trzęsie. - Połóż ją. Tylko powoli i delikatnie. - głosy docierały do mnie jakby z bardzo daleka. I rzeczywiście się trzęsłam. - Ruri wszystko ok? - zapytała Lee - Sen...coś się dzieje...nie uda mi się. - tylko tyle mogłam powiedzieć. A na myśli mam to że nie donoszę ciąży. Prędzej czy później poronię. Coś wisi nade mną jako wielka czarna chmura z której ciągle pada deszcz. - O czym ona gada? - powiedział Castiel teraz zobaczyłam że chłopcy są w bokserkach a Lee w piżamie. Pewnie jest środek nocy. Lee stanęła nade mną. Poświeciła mi po oczach latarką a potem coś jeszcze zrobiła. - Dobrze. Na razie powinno pomóc ale niech któryś z was zostanie i ją obserwuje. Ja idę spać. - Ja zostanę. - powiedzieli obaj a potem spojrzeli po sobie - Ty zostań. - powtórka z rozrywki - Castiel. Ty z nią zostań. I przygotuj się. - dodała Lee i wyszła - Na co mam się przygotować? - zapytał siadając koło mnie - Mimo wszystko ciąża nadal jest zagrożona. Mogę poronić w każdej chwili. O to chyba naprawdę się stanie. - powiedziałam drżąc. A Castiel mnie przytulił - Hej mała spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. - Jasne... - Słuchajcie ja idę spać. - Armin wyszedł - Jesteś zły? - O co mam być zły? - No bo Lys był i.. - Hej. Wiem co wiedziałem i na pewno się nie całowaliście a nawet gdyby to stało się to tylko dlatego bo nie mogłaś się ruszyć. - Wiesz. On się o mnie martwi i pocałował mnie na pożegnanie w czoło. - Widzisz. Wiedziałem że nie mam się o co martwić. - Cieszę się że to wiesz. - Chodźmy spać co? - Jasne. - przytulił mnie i zasnęłam. W łóżku spędziłam 5 miesięcy ciąży. Właśnie jestem w siódmym miesiącu. Trzydziesty pierwszy tydzień. W między czasie odwiedzali mnie wszyscy ze szkoły i zmusiłam Castiela żeby nie rzucał szkoły. Przecież sama miałam nauczanie indywidualne. I w przyszłym tygodniu egzamin dojrzałości. Szkołę skończę ze średnią trochę ponad 5,60. Nie jest to taki wynik jak poprzednio ale zadowalający. No i cóż przeżyłam. Maluchy też. Za jakieś dwa tygodnie będę mogła wstać. Muszę żyć na luzie bo poronię. No więc na razie mi się udało. Jestem też dumna z Castiela. W tym roku szkołę skończy z prawie piątką. Zamierza zdać egzamin i iść na studia. Nawet bez pomocy jego rodziców damy radę no i.. przeprowadził się do mnie. Mieszkamy w moim pokoju. Rodzice pracują a raczej zapracowują się żeby nam pomóc. Mieszkanie i te sprawy. Moi bracia. Alexy nadal nie powiedział rodzicom o orientacji a Armin znalazł dziewczynę. Sama uważam że nie jest ani trochę podobna do mnie z charakteru ale co mam zrobić zaakceptowałam ją. Castiel trochę jej doskwiera i w sumie to dobrze uczy ją w ten sposób życia. Ale zawsze przychodzi do mnie naburmuszona i rzuca przekleństwa na jego temat. Więc nie wiem jak ona wytrzymuje z Arminem. A tamten sen pojawia się każdego miesiąca… Może nie powinnam wstawać? Zobaczymy. Lee stanęła przy mnie. - O czym tak twardo myślisz? - zaśmiała się dotknęłam brzucha był już dużo większy - Znowu o nich? - No a o czym mam myśleć? - Nie wiem. W sumie masz wszystko co ci do szczęścia potrzebne to myśl o dzieciach. - No właśnie. Ale jeszcze szkoła i egzamin. - Tym się martwić nie musisz. Z czego bierzesz rozszerzony? - Z chemii. - Czyli naukowiec? - Kto wie? Może zostanę ginekologiem. - Haha. Lepiej psuć sobie życie w inny sposób. - Na pewno najpierw zostanę mamą. - Na 100% - drzwi się otworzyły i Castiel wszedł - Cześć mała. - ucałował mnie w czoło - A no cześć. - Jak tam? - Dobrze. - To ja was zostawiam. – Lee zawsze tak mówiła jak Castiel się zjawiał - Dzięki. - wyszła a ja uśmiechnęłam się promiennie do niego. - Dobry humor? - położył się przede mną - Jak cię widzę to od razu mi lepiej. - Słodzisz mi. - No troszeczkę. Ale i tak cię kocham. - Ja ciebie też. - przesunął się delikatnie i chciał mnie pocałować ale odsunęłam się i złapałam za brzuch. - O co chodzi? - uśmiechnęłam się - Kopią. - Co naprawdę? - położył mi rękę na brzuchu a jego oczy się rozszerzyły - Boli cię to? - Nie ale to takie dziwne… - Haha. - odgarniał mi włosy i pocałował mnie. Moje zachcianki zawitały i całowaliśmy się mocniej. Potem Cas przyciągnął mnie do siebie delikatnie i całował mój słaby punkt czyli szyję. Tak dawno się nie kochaliśmy. Nawet się nie pieściliśmy. - Mamuśka lubi ostre zabawy? - wyszeptał mi do ucha - Pół roku. Brakuje mi tego. - odpowiedziałam a on całował. Zszedł niżej do piersi i je też pieścił. Potem zaczął ssać jak mniemam już mleko. - Możesz być dłużej w ciąży? Będziesz mnie karmić tym mlekiem. - zaśmiałam się - Mleko jest głównie po porodzie. Żeby karmić dziecko. A nie tatusia. - Oj tam. Mnie to już tak przy okazji. - A co jak cycki mi się porozwlekają? Nie będą już takie jędrne. - Jestem w stanie to znieść. - Jaki szczodry. Że też tyle poświęcasz. - A żebyś wiedziała. - przyssał się znowu a potem całował mój lekko wydęty brzuszek i uda po wewnętrznej stronie. Robiło się coraz lepiej. Wrócił do ust a ja wsunęłam rękę w jego spodnie i masowałam. On przez cały czas dotykał piersi i raz całował mnie w usta raz po szyi albo ssał mleko. W końcu moja ręka przyspieszyła tak że Castiel zalał spodnie i moją piżamkę i oczywiście nas też. Ale byłam z siebie zadowolona. Nie mam pojęcia czemu. I znowu poczułam kopanie. Ostatni pocałunek i opadł obok mnie. - Jakby mnie ktoś zapytał rok temu czy mógłbym się kochać z dziewczyną w ciąży to powiedziałbym że nigdy w życiu. Zmieniłem zdanie. Od tej pory będziesz ciągle w ciąży. - Hahahah. Niemożliwe. - wtuliłam się w niego najmocniej jak mogłam - Oj tak. - pocałował mnie w czubek głowy i znowu poczułam kopanie. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. - Co jest? - Kopią mnie. - Castiel się uśmiechnął i właśnie teraz Armin i Alexy weszli. - Cześć rodzinko. - przywitał nas Alexy - Chodźcie szybko szybko. - machnęłam a oni podeszli - Połóżcie ręce na brzuchu. - widziałam jak oczy chłopaków robią się wielkie. Prawie im z orbit nie wypadły. A Castiel śmiał się jak głupi. - Co się dzieje? - zapytał Armin - Kopią. Chcą na zewnątrz. - Yey na prawdę? - Całkiem możliwe że o to chodzi. - Castiel pocałował mnie w policzek - Alexy. Jak tylko wstanę idziemy na zakupy. Razem z wami. - wskazałam na pozostałą dwójkę. - Aleeee super! - pisnął Alexy - Co? Chcesz nas torturować? - Niee. Idziemy do sklepów dziecięcych. - Jak tak to nie ma sprawy. - oznajmił Castiel - To ja też idę. - ożywił się Armin. No i tak mija tydzień. Dzisiaj mam wstać pierwszy raz od ponad pięciu miesięcy. Wszyscy się zebrali. Lee Castiel Armin Alexy mama i tata - No publiczność już masz to teraz pokaż jak chodzisz. – o dziwo udało mi się. Wstałam. Ale zrobiłam jeden krok i Castiel trzymał mnie w ramionach i chronił przed upadkiem. - To normalne. Masz słabe mięśnie nóg i musisz je przyzwyczaić do chodzenia i wzmocnić. - oznajmiła Lee - Jasne. Castiel puść mnie. Naprawdę nie upadnę tak szybko. - No daj jej wreszcie pochodzić. - odezwał się Armin a Cas mnie puścił zrobiłam kilka kroków i stanęłam. Czułam ten wysiłek fizyczny moich nóg. - Ale będę miała zakwasy. - uśmiechnęłam się na tę wiadomość sama nie wiem czemu to takie fajne że chodzę wreszcie znowu. Usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. - Ja. Ja chcę otworzyć. - popatrzyłam na mamę - Oczywiście idź. - uśmiech na jej twarzy obejmował mnie takim ciepłem że poczułam się Spider Manem. Powoli ruszyłam. Wyszłam z pokoju. Mamy jeden sukces. Schody. Jeden drugi kolejny… Jestem w połowie już prawie. Zeszłam! Kolejny sukces! Nogi mnie bolą jak cholera ale idę dalej. Do drzwi już niedaleko... dotarłam. Szarpnęłam drzwi i zobaczyłam w nich Lysandra. Za to kiedy on mnie ujrzał chyba się przestraszył. - Witamy. - Cześć. Ruri. Ty... - Właśnie przed chwileczką wstałam. - uśmiechnęłam się promiennie i poczułam kopanie. - To świetnie. - Wejdziemy? - Jasne. - przeszliśmy powoli po schodach i poszliśmy do tego pokoju w którym spędziłam 5 miesięcy. Castiel wyglądał trochę dziwnie. - Co jest? - zapytałam go - Nie dali mi iść z tobą. - Hahah. Za to maluchy od razu strasznie się ożywiły. Jak będą tak dalej kopać to się przekopią. - Co? - Lys był zdezorientowany. No tak przecież on jeszcze nie wie. Położyłam jego rękę na swoim brzuchu. - Maluchy kopią i sama nie wiem dlaczego… ale dają mi popalić. - uśmiechnął się lekko i przyjemnie. - No dobrze. My lecimy mamy pracę. - powiedziała mama uściskała mnie - Jesteś naprawdę silna. - szepnęła mi i poszła a tata dotknął mojej ręki uśmiechnął się i też wyszedł. - To jak? Wchodzisz do łóżka? - zapytała Lee - Chyba sobie jaja robisz. Od teraz nawet śpię na stojąco. - Siostra. Obiecałaś mi zakupy. - przypomniał mi Alexy - Jasne! Lysiu jedziesz z nami? - Nie. Wpadłem na sekundę sprawdzić jak się czujesz. Mam ciągle próby. Niedługo koncert... No a widzę że tryskasz zdrowiem więc spadam. - pocałował mnie w policzek i zwiał. - Cholera. Ten to się potrafi wywinąć. - mruknął Armin - To co. Jedziemy w czwórkę. - Jasne. - szybko się przebrałam Castiel przytulił mnie i zeszliśmy do auta. - Mogę prowadzić? Prooooszę! - popatrzyłam na niego błagalnie - Możesz. - uśmiechnął się. - No dobrze jeszcze pójdę do mamy po kasę. - poszłam szybkim krokiem do gabinetu mamy - Proszę. - usłyszałam i weszłam - Mamuś przepraszam że przeszkadzam. - Spokojnie nie robię nic ważnego. Chcesz porozmawiać? - Nie w tym rzecz. Chciałam z chłopakami jechać na zakupy dla dziecka. Wiesz to co najpotrzebniejsze. Boję się że Lee niedługo znowu mnie uziemi i Castiel nie da rady z wyborem tego wszystkiego... - Jasne kochanie. Masz kartę. Na tym koncie są wszystkie pieniądze przeznaczone na ciebie i twoją przyszłość więc rozsądek w kupowaniu musisz zachować. - Jasne. Dzięki mamuś. - pocałowałam ją w policzek i wzięłam kartę a potem wyszłam i poszłam do garażu. Chłopcy stali przy Porsche. - O. Jesteś. - Tak ale nie jedziemy Porsche. Musimy wziąć coś większego. - To ty chcesz cały sklep wykupić czy jak? - Nie. Robimy generalne zakupy. Przez następne dwa miesiące będziemy zbierać na mieszkanie i remont. Nie możemy liczyć tylko na rodziców kochanie. - Miałaś dużo czasu na obmyślanie planu na życie co? - Haha. Bardzo dużo. - wsiadłam do vana a oni za mną. Pojechaliśmy na pasaż. Kupiliśmy wózek dziecięcy który można rozdzielić na dwa osobne ubranka pampersy pieluchy tetrowe oliwki i inne środki do pielęgnacji ciałka malucha i w ogóle całą resztę. Wydałam sporo kasy ale z rozwagą. Chłopcy robili za tragaży ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu też angażowali się i to bardzo. Nie tylko Alexy. Rozmawialiśmy o dzieciach cały czas. Aż usłyszałam… - Ruri! - podbiegła do nas śliczna dziewczyna niebieski włosy ładnie ubrana. Na początku nie spojrzałam tej twarzy ale po chwili zastanowienia wiedziałam. - Laeti? - Ruri! To jednak ty! - przytuliła mnie mocno - Kurde Laeti! Nie poznałam cię! - Zakupy? - Tak. A ty? - Przyszłam z koleżanką ale gdzieś zniknęła. A ty? Widzę że nieźle się ustawiłaś. Tylu przystojniaków przy sobie. Nie ładnie. - Nie poznałaś ich? - wskazałam za siebie - Kogo? - No. Alexy i Armin. - spojrzałam na chłopców uśmiechnęli się - Co?! - spojrzała na nich - Cześć łobuziaro. - A-Armin?! Ty..ty... - Hahaha. Braciszku! Onieśmieliłeś Laeti! To niemożliwe! - Alexy? Matko kochana. Wyglądacie jak modele z babskich gazetek. - Hahaha. To był komplement? - Castiel wybuchnął śmiechem - Tak. Właśnie Ruri. Przytyłaś? - No trochę. - Uuu musisz ograniczyć czekoladę. - Ale to nie czekolada. To jego wina. - wskazałam Casa - Nie kumam. Ale przystojny jest. Wolny? - Uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko - Niestety nie. Mam już trzy najważniejsze osoby w swoim życiu. - odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Laeti. Castiel to mój chłopak. - Och... - I jestem w ciąży. - dodałam szybko - Co kurwa?! - No tak. Będziemy rodziną. - My i ta dwójka o tu. - Castiel objął mnie od tyłu i położył ręce na brzuchu a Laeti krążyła wzrokiem po wszystkich aż zatrzymała go na wózku dziecięcym. - Kurczę. Gratuluję wam. - przytuliła mnie znowu - Dzięki. - To który miesiąc? - Siódmy. - Czyli już nie długo. - Tak. Wręcz nie mogę się doczekać. - zadzwonił jej telefon - O dobra. Rusia dzwoni. Szczęścia! I spotkamy się niedługo! - pobiegła - Zwariowana jak zawsze. - powiedział Armin z uśmiechem - I chyba nadal zmienia chłopaków jak rękawiczki. - dodał Alexy - Tak tak. Chodźcie moje modelki do auta. Nogi mnie bolą. - Jasne. - wróciliśmy szybko do domu i rozpakowaliśmy zakupy Lee przyglądała się z zaciekawieniem - To wszystko. - oznajmiłam - Dużo tego... a jak się czujesz? - Będę miała zakwasy. - To dobrze. - No nie wiem. - Ruri. - Cas siedział na łóżku z laptopem - Hymm? - Chodź zobacz. - usiadłam obok niego. Przeglądał nieruchomości. Domy w naszej okolicy. Co dziwne były tanie. Ładne. Duże. Mój chłopak ma talent do łapania okazji. Ciekawe. - No i co? Ten mi się najbardziej podoba. - otworzył stronę. Ogromny ogród dom też w ciekawym kształcie. Miał złoto pomarańczowo żółty kolor taki dziwny. Plan domu. Pięć pokoi kuchnia salon trzy łazienki dwa parter i piętro. Taras basen i jeszcze dużo miejsca. - Noooo. Dom idealny. - Prawda? - Powiem ci że się postarałeś. - cmoknęłam go w policzek - No staram się już od kilku ładnych miesięcy. - Hahaha. To świetnie. - To jak. Będziemy jechać obejrzeć? - Jutro. Zadzwoń. Umów się. Ale na jutro. - Czyżby moja pani się zmęczyła? - Nogi mnie bolą. - Wiesz że jutro egzamin? - Wiem. Po egzaminie obejrzymy dom. A po jutrze napiszemy egzaminy i znajdziemy jakieś zajęcie. - Wiesz wolałbym obejrzeć dom przed egzaminem. - Czemu? - Bo potem mam plany. - wyszczerzył się - No dobra. - burknęłam cicho lekko niezadowolona Cas się zaśmiał odłożył komputer i pociągnął mnie tak że kolano miałam między jego nogami i pochylałam się a on całował. - Spryciarz. - Ma się ten dar. - Jasne. - Idziemy spać? - Ja idę się umyć. - To ja idę z tobą. - znowu wyszczerz. Wzięłam relaksującą kąpiel razem z Casem. Potem poszliśmy spać. Śniło mi się że naprawdę jesteśmy szczęśliwą rodziną. To było takie przyjemne i cudowne jakby nieosiągalne. Rano wyszliśmy wcześnie bo mieliśmy obejrzeć dom. I zdecydowaliśmy się. Kupujemy ten dom. Nie ma na co czekać. Dzieciaki przyjdą na świat chcemy mieć swój kąt. Jutro będziemy podpisywać umowę. Dzwoniłam do mamy. Przecież potrzebujemy prawnego punktu widzenia i żeby się potem nie okazało że jest jakiś haczyk. Teraz wracam do szkoły. Egzaminy. Zero stresu. No dobra jestem podniecona i zestresowana no ale pozytywnie. Dotarliśmy do szkoły. Wysiadłam i od razu wszyscy… - Ruri! Wróciłaś do nas! - i przylgnęli do mnie - Was też miło widzieć ale mnie puśćcie bo nas udusicie. - Pogadamy później. Po teście. - wtrącił Castiel - To do zobaczenia później. I nie stresuj się! - krzyknęła Roza - Jasne! - i Castiel wyciągnął mnie z tłumu. Na egzaminie napisałam wszystko. Był w sumie łatwy. Matematyka. Wyszłam na dziedziniec i czekałam na chłopaków. Niestety zaraz zobaczyłam burzę blond loków. - A więc to prawda suko. - Zależy o czym mówisz. - Usidliłaś Castiela na bachora. - Będę miała dwójkę dzieci. I w sumie. Castiel sam wziął odpowiedzialność. - Hahaha jesteś żałosna. - To raczej ty jesteś żałosna. Próbowałaś z nim ale on ma tylko jeden ideał. A ty bez wątpienia różnisz się ode mnie we wszystkim. - Że ty niby jesteś tym ideałem? To ciekawe czemu na twojej imprezie pieprzył się ze mną. Wiem że to widziałaś. I wymyśliłaś sobie dziecko żeby go zatrzymać. Ty dla niego to jednorazowa noc. - I mówi to dziewczyna z którą poszedł do łóżka po pijaku. - przebrałam wredny wyraz twarzy - I nawet tego... nie... pamięta. - zaczęłam mówić wolniej żeby zrozumiała - Nie był tak pijany jak myślisz. Mówił mi że mnie kocha. - Mi też to mówi od pięciu miesięcy. I do tego okazuje. Dzisiaj wybraliśmy dom. Jutro będzie już nasz. Zaczniemy remont. A kiedy skończymy. Będziemy już we czwórkę i jako szczęśliwa rodzina będziemy mieszkać we własnym domu. Potem jakiś ślub. Ale nie będziemy się spieszyć. To już będzie tylko dowód miłości na papierze. Potem dzieci pójdą do żłobka a ja będę rozwijać karierę i Castiel zostanie prezesem firmy rodziców. Któryś z moich braci przejmie kancelarie rodziców. Życie jest piękne. - Niedoczekanie. - Hoho. Zdenerwowała się. Ciekawe co zrobi. - Chcesz sprawić żebym była zazdrosna? O ciebie? Nigdy. Z tobą mogę walczyć. Jedyne co stoi mi na drodze to twoje bachory. - podeszła do mnie i przyłożyła palce do mojego brzucha. Bałam się. Wszystko tylko nie dzieci. - Haha. Wystraszyłaś się. Czyżby, ciąża aż tak utrudnia życie? - rechotała ja nie mogę nic zrobić. Mogę chodzić ale nic więcej bo poronię. Nie mam jak się bronić. Jak ona teraz mnie zaatakuje. - Nie martw się. Nie jestem głupia. Jednak wiedz że stracisz ciążę i będzie to moja zasługa. - znów ten jej rechot i odeszła zniknęła. - Ruri! - odwróciłam się. Roza wołała mnie z parkingu. Przestałam kontrolować swoje ciało. Chciałam się wypłakać. Zaczęłam szlochać już w drodze do niej. Mój krok przyspieszył. Szłam przez parking. Spuściłam głowę. Miałam prostą drogę do niej. Łzy ograniczyły mi widoczność. Zamknęłam oczy. ---- Ach proszę państwa zedytowałam i rozdział jest dłuższy niż zamierzony. Dlaczego? Dlatego, bo chodzi o pięknie zachowaną scenę "Co dalej?! Co dalej?!" Hehe. Jestem okrutna ale to jakoś nie pasuje do środkowych scen rozdziału :3 następny rozdział zależy od komentarzy i ich ilości *.* potrzebuję weny :) *Castiel* Wyszedłem ze szkoły wyjściem ewakuacyjnym na parking. Zatrzymałem się w drzwiach. Widziałem jak Ruri idzie przez środek parkingu wgapiona w swoje buty. Szła do Rozalii. Tamta też zbliżała się do niej. Kątem oka zauważyłem Jeepa. Chciałem krzyknąć ale nie zdążyłem. Jeep wjechał w Ruri a Rozę trafił w bok. Ruri w jednym momencie leżała na tym betonie. Krew. Roza doczołgała się do niej miała coś z nogą. Mogłem tylko stać i patrzeć. Nic nie mogę zrobić... *Ruri* Znowu byłam w szpitalu. Słyszałam głos zdenerwowanej mamy. Tata ją uspokajał. Ale nie widziałam ich. Głosy były jakieś ciche. Zapach mi mówił że ktoś jest ze mną. Ostrożnie otworzyłam oczy. Castiel. Płakał. Uśmiechał się. Nie wiem co mam wyczytać z tej twarzy. - Cześć kochanie. - szepnął - Co się stało? - nie mogłam mówić chyba tylko ustami ruszałam bo prawie się nie słyszałam. - S-straciliśmy... j-je. - szlochał tak bardzo że ledwo zrozumiałam ale. Nie chciałam tego wiedzieć. Castiel ścisnął moją dłoń mną też wstrząsnęła fala rozpaczy. - Roza... zadzwoniła po karetkę... b-byłaś w stanie...k-krytycznym. L-ledwo u-uratowali cie-bie... ale... udało się... j-jakbym s-stracił c-ałą trójkę... nie mógłbym... - Cii. - wszystko mnie bolało. Straciłam dzieci. Amber dotrzymała słowa. Przy okazji mogła zabić mnie. Głupia suka. Ile to można zrobić z zazdrości? Zabiła. - Jak się czujesz? - Boli mnie. - Będzie dobrze. Poradzimy sobie. Twoja mama... podpisałem umowę na dom. Ekipa budowlana... na razie robią tam wielki bałagan. – uśmiechnął się przez łzy - Ile dni ja spałam? - Pięć. Roza leży w sali obok. - Jak? - Biegła do ciebie i ją też potrącił. Ma połamaną nogę. Ale ogólnie wszystko z nią dobrze. Z tobą też. Nie było powikłań. Kiedy spałaś. Lekarze mówią że praktycznie jesteś zdrowa. Czekaliśmy aż się obudzisz. - cały czas płakał. Wygląda jak kupka nieszczęścia. Nie chcę wiedzieć jak ja wyglądam. Miałam ochotę go przytulić i pocieszyć ale mnie też ciężko przychodziło to co się stało. Mimo że kiedyś powiedziałam. Przez ten sen. To były dwie przyszłości. Za każdym razem była radosna i ta przygnębiająca smutna. Ale ta druga za każdym razem była inna. Mniej uciążliwa ale bardziej druzgocąca. I fakt jest taki. Jestem zdruzgotana a o Casie to już nie wspomnę. - Kochanie. - spojrzał na mnie a mnie zakuło w sercu. Ścisnęłam jego rękę. - Jesteśmy razem. Damy radę. Obiecuję. I. Przytuliłabym cię ale wszystko mnie boli. - taka głupota ale uśmiechnął się nadal przez łzy - Kocham cię. - położył głowę na moich kolanach. - Też cię kocham. - położyłam rękę na jego grubych włosach. Najgorsze dni w jego życiu. W moim też ale razem damy radę. - Chcesz zobaczyć rodziców? - A w jakim są stanie? - Sama oceń. - zerwał się szybko i uchylił drzwi szepnął a potem weszła moja rodzina. Armin Alexy mama i tata. - Cześć córeczko. Jak się czujesz? - tata złapał mnie za drugą rękę też miał umęczony wyraz twarzy. Uśmiechał się ale smutno. - Dobrze. Tylko wszystko mnie boli. - Nic dziwnego. - mama oparła się o ramię taty popatrzyłam na nią i braci. Wyglądali dokładnie tak samo jak po tamtym wypadku z moim kuzynem. - Kochanie wiesz kto mógł to zrobić? - Kto prowadził to auto? Masz jakichś wrogów? - dodał tata. - Amber. - odpowiedzieliśmy ja Armin Alexy i Castiel a rodzice popatrzyli na każde z nas po kolei - Mało tego. Chwilę przed tym Amber powiedziała że pozbędzie się mojej ciąży. Może konkurować ze mną ale nie z dzieckiem. - W czym konkurować? - tata zadał najgłupsze pytanie - Nie to żebym ja się jakoś szczególnie starała ale chodziło jej o... - O mnie... - wtrącił Castiel - Zakochała się i jest zdolna do wszystkiego. - jemu przerwał Alexy - Naprawdę dziewczyny teraz są niemożliwe. Ale my mieliśmy podobną sytuację co kochanie? - mama klepnęła tatę w ramię - Prawda. - Nelly. - Moja mama? - zapytał Cas- Tak. Zrobiłaby wszystko dla swojej urojonej miłości do mojego męża. - Mi powiedziała że byliście przyjaciółmi. - Bo tak było. Do czasu aż nie zostaliśmy parą. - No. Amber nienawidzi mnie odkąd mnie poznała. - Nie rozmawiajmy o tym. Lepiej pójdziemy po lekarza. - tata wziął mamę za rękę i wyszli - Historia lubi się powtarzać? - zapytałam - Na to wygląda. - Alexy się uśmiechnął - Wiesz jak się o ciebie baliśmy? - powiedział Armin z troską w głosie - To widać. Wyglądacie tak samo jak po tamtym wypadku. - Jakim wypadku? - Cas był zdziwiony - Nie wiesz? Nie powiedzieli ci? Przecież nie wyjechałam do internatu bez powodu. Miałam wypadek. Mój pijany kuzyn prowadził. Wjechaliśmy w drzewo... - Matko kochana i dowiaduje się dopiero teraz? - Wszyscy puściliśmy to w niepamięć. - Ej pogadacie sobie o tym w domu co? - powiedział Alexy a rodzice i lekarz weszli do sali - Witam w świecie żywych. - uśmiechnął się - Cieszę się że obudziłam się w tym. - odwzajemniłam uśmiech - My też. Niestety. Ciąży nie udało się nam utrzymać. Przykro mi. Natomiast dobra wiadomość jest taka że - mówił przeglądając moją kartę - szybko wracasz do normy i dzisiaj dostaniesz wypis. - Dziękuję. - Ja również. Do widzenia. - lekarz zawsze się szybko zmywa - No kochanie. Castiel ci mówił? Macie dom w remoncie. - powiedziała mama - Tak. - mama chciała odciągnąć moje myśli od dzieci? - Cieszę się. Urządzicie je razem prawda? - Jasne. - Córciu. Ja niestety muszę wracać do pracy. Trzymaj się. - tata ucałował...mnie w czoło. Potem zniknął za drzwiami. Mama i Castiel zostali ze mną do wypisu. Bracia zwinęli się po drodze z lipnym pretekstem. I tak wiedziałam że chodzi o ich randki. Lekarz mnie wypisał. Pożegnałam się z tak dobrze znanymi mi twarzami i w trójkę wyszliśmy z tego sterylnego miejsca. Nie jestem w ciąży. Jestem smutna i zawiedziona ale może są w tym dobre strony. Teraz nie będę sidliła Castiela na dziecko. Nikt nie będzie miał możliwość tak myśleć. Ale. On. Wiem. Widzę że jest załamany ale teraz może robić co tylko chce. Może ode mnie odejść. I znowu będziemy gadać na trudne tematy? Kiedyś będzie trzeba wszystko omówić. Już mi się nie podoba ta rozmowa. Oparłam się o barierkę i odchyliłam głowę. - Kochanie. Wszystko w porządku? - Tak mamuś. Gdzie jest mój rudy orangutan? - zaśmiałam się - Kogo nazywasz orangutanem he? - Aaaa no nikogo. - ciebie baranie zepsuty - Ah tak? Dawno już tak na mnie nie mówiłaś. - uśmiechnął się. Dawno tego nie widziałam. Ten zadziorny uśmieszek z czasu kiedy Castiel mnie "podrywał". Samo to wywołało uśmiech u mnie. - Myślałam że już tego nie potrafisz. - Czego? - Naprawdę nie wiedział o czym mówię? - No ten twój uśmiech. Przestałeś się tak uśmiechać jak byłam w ciąży. - Naprawdę? - podszedł do mnie i oparł się rękoma o barierkę za mną. - Tak. A teraz obiecaj że więcej tego nie zrobisz. - Mam się nie uśmiechać? - Właśnie masz na zapominać o tym uśmiechu! Masz się tak zawsze uśm... - zakrył mi usta ręką i zadowolony. - No już uspokój się. Nie krzycz. Obiecuję. - teraz oparł ręce na mojej szyi kciukami dotykając moich obojczyków. Patrzył mi tak głęboko w oczy. Pewnie widzi mnie na wylot. Pewnie już wie o wszystkich moich myślach i zmartwieniach. Tonęłam w jego oczach. Zawsze bardzo je lubiłam ale teraz ciągnęły moją duszę do siebie. Wchłaniały mnie. - Mogę zadać głupie pytanie? - Skoro musisz. - Amber troszkę wjechała mi na ambicje... Nie sidliłam cię na dzieci prawda? - No fakt. - że jak? Czyli chodziło mu o dzieci? - Zadałaś chyba najgłupsze z możliwych pytań. Przecież ja zawsze cię kochałem. Dzieci... no przecież pamiętasz jak było... i jestem niemal pewien że Amber mi czegoś wtedy dosypała bo na pewno nie piłem dużo. - Cieszę się. Bo naprawdę baaaaaaaardzo cię kocham i teraz nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie. ...Impreza to już zamknięty rozdział. Teraz w pełni sił policzę się z nią. Odda mi wszystko co mi ukradła. - Jesteś mściwa? - uniósł jedną brew - Akurat z każdym innym dałabym spokój ale ona zasłużyła sobie aż za bardzo - Przekonałaś mnie. - pochylił się do mnie i pocałował. - Hej hej. Chodźcie już. Ja wiem że bardzo się kochacie i potrzebujecie sobie teraz okazywać tę miłość ale jestem waszą matką i czuję się nie na miejscu. - Mmm naszą? - przejęzyczyła się - Waszą. Jak mniemam Castiel i tak nie zaznał dużo rodzicielskiej miłości z Nelly. A że jest chłopakiem mojej córki i mieszka pod moim dachem to co. Mogę go też przygarnąć do rodziny jako mojego syna. - To świetnie mamo. Przytulisz mnie? - uśmiechnął się tak fantastycznie a mama go przytuliła mocno. Aż się zdziwił że taka drobna kobietka a tyle może zdziałać. - I jak fajnie było? - dopytałam - Doszedłem właśnie skąd masz tyle siły. - Że ja niby jestem taka silna? - mama się zaśmiała. - Czułem chrupanie w żebrach. - spojrzała na niego groźnie. - Znaczy to zaleta... kości mi się prostują. - Faceci. - westchnęła i ruszyła do auta - Wiem też po kim masz to spojrzenie. - szepnął mi - Ja sobie sama wypracowałam spojrzenia i siłę. Tylko brałam przykład z mamy. - Niech ci będzie. - czuję się jakoś dziwnie. Niby wszystko jest między nami dobrze. Jednak nie tak jakbym chciała? Może to ja jednak coś źle odbieram. Straciłam dzieci i teraz potrzebuję jakiejś pozytywnej zmiany. Hymm tak. To jest to. Co by tu wymyślić. Może bym tak zaczęła działać w jakimś dojo. Albo trenować kickboxing. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. - Co się śmiejesz? - Cas mnie wyrwał z zamysłów. Tak głęboko utonęłam w moich myślach że nie zauważyłam że dawno wsiedliśmy do auta i byliśmy już prawie pod domem. Długo mi te myśli zajęły. - Nie nic. Tak się tylko zamyśliłam. - Więc o czym tak głęboko myślałaś? - zapytał zadziornie. Chyba nie siedzi mi w głowie. - No. To i tamto... postanowiłam sobie coś. - Hym. Jestem bardzo ciekaw szczegółów. - Może kiedyś ci powiem. - prowadziłam tę grę. Hehe. W końcu wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia. Wiemy o sobie wszystko chyba ale nadal lubię te zadziory. Przecież w takim okropnym facecie się zakochałam - Hihihi. - Ten śmiech nie wróży nic dobrego nie? - Castiel. Nie wiem czy to ci się spodoba ale będę poprawiać moje mięśnie brzucha i nóg i w ogóle wszystkie mięśnie. - Och. Czemu miałoby mi się to nie spodobać? - No to nie będą zwykłe ćwiczenia. - Jakie? - Czy tylko mnie to o czym rozmawiacie sprowadziło na tor koedukacji? - mama myślała o seksie hehe. - Mamo! Nie o to mi chodziło! - Przepraszam już się nie wtrącam. - Niemiałbym nic przeciwko temu. - szepnął Cas. - Grrr. Chyba umrzesz wcześniej niż przewidywałam. - Czemu? Sama niedawno mówiłaś że... - położyłam mu paluszek na ustach - Wiem co mówiłam. - patrzyłam groźnie - Ale mam inne priorytety. - Cholera. - mruknął. Wiedział że nie wygra. W międzyczasie dotarliśmy do domu. Jednak zanim jeszcze będę mogła wyżyć się na jakimś worku treningowym to muszę dojść do siebie po tym ostatnim wypadku i po długiej przerwie w spacerach. Jakichkolwiek. Swoją drogą. To jakby to zliczyć to rok szkolny już niedługo się skończy. Mam nadzieje że już mogę chodzić do szkoły. Mam dość domu i swojego pokoju. Nie chcę już żeby wszyscy się mną opiekowali. Póki co. Wyścigi. To będzie moja odskocznia. Cas chyba nic nie zrobił z autami co nie? No i wpadłam na kolejny pomysł. Jak wyszłam z auta tak poleciałam do pokoju i porwałam laptopa. Zaczęłam przeszukiwać strony z jakimiś wiadomościami o koncertach. Jakieś lipne zespoły to grają ale nic nadzwyczajnego. Kurde. Kto może mieć takie informacje...Danny!!! Ale ja do kolesia nie mam numeru. Castiel. Szybko zleciałam wręcz ze schodów. - Caaaaaaastiel! - Co jest? - wyjrzał z kuchni a ja go dopadłam i zaczęłam przeszukiwać kieszenie. Mam. Telefon. - To Ruri czy jakiś skrzat? - D-Dan!!! To on tu przyszedł a mój kochany chłopak nic mi nie powiedział. - Mała. Jak mogę wiedzieć co ty robisz? - trzymałam rękę w jego kieszeni zaraz ją wyciągnęłam a telefon tam zostawiłam. - A już nic hehe. - chciałam stamtąd uciec zapomniałam o moim celu. Niestety próba ucieczki mi nie wyszła Cas złapał mnie w pasie. - Chodźno na chwilkę. Nie zwiejesz. - N-no. - Chciałem tylko zapytać czemu mnie tu publicznie przeszukujesz i czemu wyglądasz jak troll. - Nie skupiłam się na tym że ktoś oprócz ciebie może tu być. I dlaczego uważacie że wyglądam jak troll? - Jesteś rozczochrana, nie przebrałaś się jeszcze... i nie wiem co tam tak zawzięcie w kompie przyglądałaś ale mam nadzieje że nie grałaś. - Phi. Jakoś ci wcześniej nie przeszkadzało jak wyglądam. Potrzebowałam telefon. I nie grałam. - Masz swój telefon. - Ale nie ma w nim tylu kontaktów haha. - Hymmm? - Moje priorytety. Są tak ważne że nie mogę tego odkładać. - puścił mnie łaskawie a ja podreptałam do Dana i pociągnęłam go za koszulkę. - Chodźno na sekundę. - Cas rozbawiony przyglądał się tej scenie. Wiedział że i tak się dowie czy może go to nie interesowało? Wywlekłam Dannego z kuchni i pociągnęłam do pokoju. - Ruri. Naprawdę zachowujesz się jak skrzat. - Bo jestem tak podniecona. Wiesz co to znaczy być uziemionym w łóżku przez miesiące? - Nawet sobie nie wyobrażam. To co chciałaś? - A. Tak. - zaczęłam grzebać po szufladach w poszukiwaniu kosmetyków tak dawno ich nie używałam że nie wiem gdzie są... - Są jakieś dobre koncerty albo takie zabawy rockowe? - Eeee. No dzisiaj to ze znanych zespołów raczej nic. Trasy się pokończyły. Jedyne co to mmm koncert albo raczej zabawa... - Castiel wszedł do pokoju. - To co knujecie? - Nie potrafisz odczytywać jej zamiarów co? - Myślałem kiedyś że jestem w stanie ale nie jak jest w trybie skrzata. - w sumie to nie słuchałam za bardzo... - Pytała się o koncerty zabawy.. no wiesz.. - Co? Ruri. Odwaliło ci do reszty? Ledwo co ze szpitala wyszłaś. - popatrzyłam na niego zła. - Może mnie jeszcze do wyra uwiążesz żebym spędziła tam resztę życia? - Ale, myślę że na prawdę nie... - Jak nie chcesz to pójdę sama z Arminem albo z Danem albo sama. Ale pójdę. - Ruri... - był zrezygnowany a ja wygrzebałam kartkę i długopis i dałam Danowi. - Spisz mi wszystko tutaj ok? I wyjdź jak możesz. Chyba że chcesz posłuchać. - Eeeee. Chętnie skorzystam i zostanę. - ten koleś niczego nie bierze na poważnie. - Kochanie. - patrzyłam już skupiona na Castiela - Przez sporo czasu nie wychodziłam z łóżka. Wiem że ty też próbujesz sobie ze wszystkim poradzić. Nie wiem jaki ty masz sposób ale ja mam zamiar po prostu odreagować. Na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Koncerty, imprezy, wyścigi, zakupy. Chcę żeby to wszystko do mnie wróciło. - Stary. Jej chyba nie pobijesz. - Castiel spuścił głowę i wyszedł a ja pobiegłam za nim. Nie wiem czy się teleportował czy co ale był już u Armina z fajką. Siedział na łóżku oparty o ścianę i miał odchyloną głowę oraz zamknięte oczy. Ale widziałam łzy. Mnie też zachciało się płakać. Oczywiście to nie przez to co powiedziałam... nie. Jednak to moja wina. Uderzyłam w czuły punkt. Dzieci. Wtuliłam się w jego tors i sama płakałam. Oboje szlochaliśmy strasznie. Raz ja wybuchłam rykiem pełnym żalu raz on. Ja płakałam w jego brzuch a on w moje ramię. Poradzimy sobie. Razem. Chciałam tego płaczu. To było oczyszczenie. Wyrzucaliśmy z siebie najgłębsze żale nie używając słów. W końcu oboje zastygliśmy. Armin wszedł do pokoju. No tak przecież to jego pokój. Ledwo widziałam przez łzy i opuchnięte oczy. - Co wy tu robicie? - Nie widzisz? Tak sobie siedzimy. - uczucia przebijały się przez mój głos. Jak miałyby nie? W końcu przeżywam największą rozpacz w moim dotychczasowym życiu. Armin mierzył nas tylko wzrokiem. Co zrobi? - Mam dylemat. Chciałbym was zostawić samych ale boję się bo nie wiem co może się tu dalej wydarzyć. Poza tym mnie też chce się nadal płakać mimo że odreagowałem już co swoje. - Nie no chodź płacz z nami. - tylko ja prowadziłam tę rozmowę Castiel był spięty. Mniemam że już samo to że Armin widział jak ciekną mu łzy go krępowało a ten by miał tu jeszcze zostać. Castiel wtedy nigdy z siebie nie wyrzuci reszty. - Albo Armin daj nam jeszcze moment ok? - Ta. Tylko bez bzykania. - Wyglądam jakbym była w nastroju ty potworze?! - Yyyy.... - czmychnął i dobrze. Spojrzałam Castielowi w oczy i włożyłam rękę w jego miękkie włosy. - Spadamy stąd no nie? - zapytałam delikatnym głosem. - Tak. - wzięłam go za rękę i wyszliśmy Armin wlazł do swej komnaty tajemnic i się zamknął. My za to dotarliśmy do kochanego wyra. Dana nie było. Szczęście. Kątem oka przyuważyłam kartkę na biurku. No. Dobry chłopak. Położyliśmy się grzecznie na łóżku. Castiel wtulił się w moje plecy a włosy z szyi odgarnął i wcisnął tam głowę. - Ruri. - No? - Wiesz że Cię kocham? - Wiem. - złączyliśmy nasze dłonie. Cas kurczowo trzymał moją rękę. - Cieszę się że mam ciebie. - Wiesz że zawsze będę z tobą? Jeszcze zdążę ci się znudzić. - Nigdy na to nie pozwolę. - To teraz będziemy się kłócić kto kogo bardziej kocha? - Nie bo i tak ja kocham cię bardziej- No skoro tak to ty musisz pocałować mnie. - Jedyna kobieta która może wydawać mi rozkazy. - tylko przycisnął swoje wargi do moich. Odwróciłam się obięłam go za szyję i splątałam swoje nogi z jego i dopiero wtedy nasze wargi się rozstały. Odetchnęłam bo Castiel zabrał mi cały tlen w tym pocałunku. - Dobrze że masz wyczucie. Jeszcze trochę i byłabym sina. - Hahaha. Nadal tracisz oddech jak cię całuję. Taka niewinna. - Tak i nadal rumienię się w niektórych sytuacjach. - Będziesz tak zawsze? - Nie podoba ci się to? - No właśnie podnieca i tu problem bo jeszcze chwila i będę mógł na ciebie patrzeć tylko jak będziemy sami. - Szaleńczo zakochany Castiel? - W córce szatana. - A może przefarbuję się na... hymm... - Wystarczy że masz swój kolor. Ani to brąz ani czerń ale jest idealny. - Słyszałam pogłoski... - Że jestem boski? - Nie żartuj hahahaha....- dostałam głupawki. Tak po prostu zaczęłam śmiać się w jego klatkę aż się popłakałam. - Ruri? Wszystko z tobą dobrze? - zapytał z obawy o mój mózg ale z głupią miną. - Nie wiem. Chyba nie. - mój śmiech nadal się nasilał a ja biłam Casa po ramieniu. Zaraz przed oczami przeleciały mi najzabawniejsze momenty i słowa. Nie nie mogę już. Mój brzuch. Mięśnie brzucha bolą. Spojrzałam na Casa uśmiechał się trochę głupio. - Ty mały głupolu... - spoważniałam. - Powiedz. Odreagowałeś już? Możesz iść dalej bez jakichś wyrzutów smutków i innych niemiłych uczuć? - Co tak nagle? Ruri. Tak jak ciebie będzie mnie to dalej bolało w końcu kochałem je. - Tak ale ten ból... zamknij oczy. - Po co? - No zamknij. - jego powieki opadły z westchnieniem - Teraz zobrazuj sobie ten ból. To co czujesz. Stwórz z tego obraz. - Yhym. I co teraz? - Teraz ten obraz jest ciemny prawda? - Tak. - Więc dodawaj do obrazu jasnych pastelowych kolorów z tym co cię pocieszy. - Nie jesteś z tym sam. Mamy wielkie wsparcie w naszej rodzinie. Mama tata Armin Alexy. Jestem też ja. Staram się wspierać cię całą swoją wolą. Duszą i sercem. Kocham Cię. Co prawda nie wiążą nas już dzieci i plany założenia własnej rodziny ale mimo to cieszę się z tego że to ciebie tak bardzo kocham. Chcę być przy tobie zawsze i myślę że ty ze mną a ja z tobą możemy pokonać wszystko i obiecuję ci albo grożę że - ...że nie opuszczę cię aż do śmierci? - nie otworzył oczu wyszeptał słowa przysięgi małżeńskiej i uśmiechnął się lekko ale mimo to trochę cynicznie to już chyba jego nawyk. Usta Castiela które wypowiadają takie słowa. Tego nawet ja się nie spodziewałam. Dlatego wyszeptałam mu do ucha cichutkie "Tak" i przycisnęłam wargi do jego miękkich ust. Obiął mnie swoimi silnymi ramionami a ja wplotłam palce w te czerwone włosy. Płonące i groźne ale takie miękkie i miłe w dotyku. Trzeba ich tylko dotknąć... ta chwila jest taka magiczna... i właśnie prysła niczym czar wróżek z Kopciuszka. Pozostała tylko migocząca mgiełka bo do pokoju wpadła burza niebieskich włosów. - Ruri mnie zaraz szlag jasny trafi! No oszaleję! Wezmą mnie do psychiatryka w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa! Z żądzą mordu patrzyłam na brata chodzącego po pokoju z zaciśniętymi mocno powiekami. - Alexy? - Siostra. No weź coś zrób. - Ale o co chodzi? Co mam z czymś zrobić? Może ujawniłbyś więcej szczegółów? - Wieczna tajemnica którą tak pielęgnowałem. Wyobrażasz sobie? Nick to znaczy mój chłopak... - otworzył oczy i odrzucił głowę jakby dostał z liścia. - Nie mogłaś mi powiedzieć że Castiel tu jest? - Ale ja nie wiedziałam o czym chcesz gadać. Wpadłeś tu jak karabin maszynowy. - I przerwałeś moją sesję psychologiczną. - wtrącił Castiel - No przepraszam kurwa bardzo! - wyleciał z pokoju szybciej niż się tu zjawił. - Mój Boże. Alexy szpeci swój język. To musi być coś bardzo ważnego. Sorki kochanie. Pójdę mu po psychologowć. - Jasne. - wyszłam z pokoju. I wbiłam do Alexego. - Czego chcesz? - leżał na łóżku nerwowo ruszając nogą i trzymał poduszkę na twarzy usiadłam w nogach łóżka i położyłam rękę na tej nodze która tak nerwowo chodziła. - To ja. O czym chciałeś pogadać. - Przyprowadziłaś też Castiela? - Nie zachowuj się jak dzieciak. No przecież śpimy w jednym pokoju tak? Mógł tam być on Armin albo co gorsza rodzice. - Ale mnie pocieszasz... - No mów o co chodzi. Przecież Cas cię akceptuje jak wszyscy. Poza tym spróbowałby nie. - Wiem ale Castiel jest typowym facetem który twardo stąpa po ziemi a ja chcę porozmawiać z siostrą bo ty mnie zrozumiesz. - zdjął poduszkę i usiadł - Yhym. - Tak jak zacząłem. Mam problem z Nickiem. - Pokłóciliście się. - On ze mną zerwał. - Uuu. - Do tego dla jakiejś dziewczyny. Widziałem ich raz razem. Nie pytałem bo pomyślałem że to po prostu koleżanka. Siedzieli i gadali w kawiarni to nie miałem o co robić scen. No ale dzisiaj. Zerwał ze mną. Przyznał się. - Ale mówił ci o tym że jest bi? - Większość facetów którzy wolą związki męsko-męskie jest bi. Nawet ja bo to już taki naturalny popęd. - zamrugałam szybko. - Ale wolę facetów. Rozumiesz? - Tak. - teraz rzeczywiście ogarniam - To był twój pierwszy chłopak? - Nie ale wcześniej moje związki kończyły się bardzo szybko więc nie zdążyłem się przywiązać. Dzisiaj a dzisiaj miała być nasza rocznica. - łzy stanęły mu w oczach ten chłopak naprawdę bardzo go skrzywdził. Przesunęłam się żeby być bliżej niego i przytuliłam go. - Braciszku. Wiesz jaki ty jesteś silny? Niesamowicie. - Nie jestem silny tylko maxa wkurwiony. Jak on tak mógł? Pojęcia nie mam co się ze mną dzieje. - Faceci są po to żeby krzywdzić. - oderwał się ode mnie i popatrzył dziwnie kurwa idiotko on też jest facetem - sorry gadam z tobą jak z babą. - Nie. Przez chwilę pomyślałem że to była aluzja żebym znalazł sobie laskę. - Nie. Ale Rose mi to mówiła jak wyjechałam. Przez jakiś czas rozpaczałam. - Haa. Ale co ja mam teraz zrobić. Wiem że muszę zapomnieć ale to nie takie proste. - To nigdy nie jest proste. - Chciałbym coś zrobić ale nie wiem co mogę. - Chcesz mu wybaczyć i do niego wrócić? Skoro zdradził cię raz zrobi to znowu. - Mówi ta która widziała jak jej chłopak pieprzy inną a dała mu drugą szansę. - Ona coś mu dosypała. Poza tym to było tylko ze względu na dzieci. Zaufanie przyszło z czasem. - My nie będziemy mieli dzieci. - To w sumie dobrze bo jesteś jeszcze młody. - Powiedziała mi siostra bliźniaczka która po... - zatrzymał się - Dokończ. - łzy stanęły mi w oczach - Przepraszam. Nie chciałem poruszać tego tematu. - Widzisz? To najlepsze w czym są faceci! Przepraszanie! - No ale... - Dobra. Mów dalej. Skoro już zachowujesz się jak facet to może podjąłbyś męską decyzję co? Czego ty chcesz? Wygadać się? Wrócić do niego? Czy się zemścić? Czy coś innego? - Nie wiem czego chcę. Myślałem że ty mi pomożesz. - wzięłam trzy oczyszczające oddechy żeby nerwy ode mnie odeszły. Uspokoiłam się i mogłam na niego spojrzeć. - Zamknij oczy. - Castiel jakby się dowiedział. Musiałabym już być na lotnisku. - Przypomnij sobie wszystkie spędzone chwile z Nickiem. Fajne przyjemne radosne na kolorowo a wszystko co ci się nie podoba na czarno-biało. - odprężył się długo to trwało musiał pamiętać bardzo dużo sytuacji związanych z tym chłopakiem. Miałam już ochotę się na nim zemścić. Tak po prostu. Bo skrzywdził mojego braciszka. W końcu Alexy otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się. - Dzięki siostra. Już mi pomogłaś ale będę cię jeszcze potrzebował. - Ah tak. Więc co zdecydowałeś? - Muszę sprawić żeby Nick do mnie wrócił. Wiesz to będzie jak trudny zabieg lekarski. Najpierw trzeba coś złamać żeby kogoś całkowicie wyleczyć. - Czyli chcesz mu złamać serce żeby wrócił do ciebie. Trochę drastyczny pomysł ale w dobrej wierze więc ci pomogę. W końcu to ja tu jestem psychologiem. - Tak ale najpierw trzeba dowiedzieć się czegoś o tej dziewczynie. - Racja... ale kto mógłby... - Ruri! Przecież umiesz szpiegować. - Czemu ja? No ok. Tylko jak oni wyglądają. - Alexy wygrzebał zdjęcie chłopaka. - To jest Nick. Dziewczynę spróbuję znaleźć w necie... wiesz nie robiłem jej zdjęć. - ogarnęłam zdjęcie jednym krótkim spojrzeniem ale zaraz do niego wróciłam. - O kuźwa. Przystojniacha. Wygląda jak model. Można takich w ogóle spotkać? - Przypomnę ci tylko że masz już chłopaka a ten jest mój. I gdybyś się rozglądała to tak. Można spotkać wielu przystojniaków. - Czemu mnie to ominęło? - Nie wiem. Ale fakt jest taki że jest modelem. Wiesz Francja stolicą mody. Poza tym nie mógłbym być z kimś kto nie lubi ubrań i zakupów. - No fakt. - Masz to jej zdjęcie. - pokazał mi dziewczynę wyglądała jak Amber w wersji brąz. Te jej jasnobrązowe kłaki sięgały za tyłek. Nie zazdroszczę jej rozczesywania. Pewnie traci połowę włosów przy samej czynności. - Takiej dziewczynie to aż miło odebrać faceta. - Ta. Na początku myślałem że to przefarbowana Amber. - Okej. Gdzie najczęściej przebywaliście? - Ale co to ma do rzeczy? - Nie kumasz? Facet nieważne który jak ma swoje miejsce kawiarnie czy pub zawsze zabiera tam osobę którą chce wyrwać. - Czemu o tym nie pomyślałem? - Bo jestem mądrzejsza. - Kawiarnia. "Złote ciacho" wiesz gdzie to jest? - Nie. - co to w ogóle za nazwa. - Adresu dokładnie nie pamiętam ale od centrum handlowego to jakiś kilometr. Wiesz normalnie główną ulicą w stronę miasta i po prawej stronie. Łatwo ją przeoczyć. - Yhym. Okej dzięki. Idę zbierać informacje. - Co? Czekaj. Co zamierzasz? - Uwieść któreś z nich. Albo ja twojego chłopaka i go brutalnie rzucę albo Armin tę laskę. - O nie. Nie wciągaj w to nikogo więcej. - Ehh. Dobra idę obmyśleć szczegóły. Jak coś to się nie dowiesz. - Czemu?! - Bo wszystko spalisz. Reagujesz zbyt emocjonalnie. - Ale muszę wiedzieć kiedy ja będę mógł się pojawić. - Spoko tego się dowiesz ale później. Bye. - wyszłam z jego pokoju. Szczerze mówiąc to sama mogłabym uwieść tego całego Nicka ale Castiel nie wytrzyma tej presji. Będzie chciał nas obserwować a jak pozwolę się dotknąć Nickowi to na stówę zrobi mu krzywdę i też nie wyjdzie. Czyli trzeba zorganizować jakiegoś chłopaka co by ją złapał w sieć. Armin. Shywana - jego dziewczyna - nie pozwoli na to. Nie jest jej obojętny. Lysander. Nie ten typ. Dziewczyna która wygląda jak Amber będzie taka jak ona. Czyli buntownik. Castiel. Co?! - Ała. - jebłam w drzwi. Nie zauważyłam ich. Propozycja oddania Castiela innej dziewczynie... - Co ty wyprawiasz? - Cas otworzył drzwi i patrzył na mnie jak na idiotkę. No cóż. Tym razem ma rację. Niby jestem taka mądra a perspektywa pożyczenia chłopaka mnie przeraża. Poza tym on na pewno się nie zgodzi... - Halo. Kobieto. Słuchasz mnie? - A. Co? Tak tak. - jakimś cudem znalazłam się w pokoju i podgryzałam policzek. - Nie słuchasz mnie. - No. - muszę skończyć tę wewnętrzna bitwę. Przecież dlaczego nie? Castiel zrobi to dla Alexego. Nie po to żeby mnie rzucić. Nie chce mnie rzucić co nie? Gadaliśmy o tym. Chyba. Boże. Ze stanu mamusi przerzuciłam się na tępą nastolatkę. Co ja robię z własnym życiem? Jak doszłam do tego pytania? Dobra. Koniec. Zmierzę się z tym w prawdziwej walce. Pożyczę Castiela. Zamrugałam szybko. Wróciłam do rzeczywistości. Mam zaciśnięte pięści. Ogarnęłam pokój wzrokiem. Castiel siedział na krześle i przyglądał mi się bacznie. Teraz zauważyłam że siedzę na łóżku. Ale byłam pogrążona w myślach. Spojrzałam w te spokojne oczy i się przestraszyłam tak że aż odskoczyłam. - Co ty się tak gapisz?! - pisnęłam - To po prostu bardzo ciekawe. Jak mocno możesz się zamyślić? Nie zwróciłaś uwagi nawet na drzwi. - Toczyłam bitwę. - Ach tak? - Tak. - To bardzo interesujące. Mów dalej. Jak rozmowa z bratem skłoniła cię do takich rozmyślań że nie zauważyłaś drzwi mnie i nikogo innego? - zrobił dziwną minę. Co ja mam mu powiedzieć? - Prawdę. Kochanie prawdę. - Serio aż tak ze mną źle? - Nom. - No cóż. Każdą kobietę na tym świecie tknęłoby to że musi patrzeć jak jej facet flirtuje z inną i jeszcze nie może z tym nic zrobić... - Hym? O co ci chodzi? - Tylko dla brata. Zdecydowałam że będę musiała cię pożyczyć bo nikt inny się do tego nie nadaje. - Nadal nie kumam. - Tępy bucie. Muszę ci powiedzieć wszystko? - Najlepiej. - uśmiechnął się zadziornie - Chodzi o to że Alexego rzucił chłopak. Dla dziewczyny. - Uuu. No i co w związku z tym? - dopytał ze skwaszoną miną - A jak myślisz? Alexy chce go odzyskać ale żeby to zrobić trzeba go skłócić z tą dziewczyną. - I w tym celu ja.. - Ty masz ją uwieść. Myślę że nie będzie z tym większego problemu jest taka jak Amber. - Co? Chcesz mnie zabić? - Dasz rade... w końcu w tym jesteś mistrzem. - mruknęłam z mieszanymi uczuciami. Niby to teraz dobrze no ale ja jako jego dziewczyna ze świadomością że na kimś to jednak ćwiczył... nie było to zadowalające. - Pożyczam cię tylko. Na kilka randek. - heh my byliśmy kiedyś na jakiejś randce? Eh oczywiście że nie. Banał. Jak się domyśliłam moja mina musiała mniej więcej wyrazić co czuję bo Castiel mnie przytulił. - Och ty. Lubisz sobie sprawiać ból tak? Masochistka. Jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz to to zrobię. I jeśli to ma pomóc w odzyskaniu tego... jak mu tam? Chociaż osobiście bym się wkurzył za taką intrygę. - Gadasz wreszcie jak przyjaciel a nie przepełniony hormonami wiecznie napalony niewyżyty gościu. - Serio? Za takiego mnie masz? Jak mam być wyżyty skoro przez kilka miesięcy nie spojrzałem nawet na świerszczyka... - Bleee. Odejdź ode mnie. Fuj fuj. O boshe nie dobrze mi... - rzucałam się chwilę w jego uścisku ale kiedy powiedziałam że mi nie dobrze to mnie puścił a ja poszłam do łazienki i się zamknęłam. Post kurwa. - W porządku? - zapytał. - Oczywiście że tak. Nawet nie wiesz jak wspaniale było powiedzieć że mi nie dobrze i nie wymiotować. Nie zatęsknię za urokami ciąży. A co do ciebie i twoich świerszczyków. Masz zakaz używania takich gazet. To dla mojego dobra. Za to dla dobra akcji pościsz. - Co masz przez to na myśli hę? - Wiem kochanie moje że jesteś napalony ale to pozytywnie wpłynie na akcję. - Niby w jaki sposób? - mruknął zawiedziony - Będziesz sprawiał wrażenie jakbyś chciał rzucić się na świeże mięsko. Hehe stary. Współczuję ci bo ona ma naprawdę ładne nogi. Jednak spróbuj szyneczki a nie przeżyjesz następnej doby. - Co z tego będę miał? - Po akcji. Będziesz miał mnie. Możemy nawet chwilowo wyjechać na powiedzmy dwa dni a dam upust twoim pragnieniom. - Okey. Zgadzam się. Jakaś umowa do podpisania? - Nie. Wystarczy że uwierzymy sobie na słowo. - opuściłam łazienkę i zaśmiałam się z jego miny. Jednak mój duch się nie śmiał. Dałam mu do zrozumienia że będziemy bzykać się dzień i noc. Tylko czy ja to wytrzymam. Nie to żeby to było nieprzyjemne ale dawno nie ten i ałł... w podświadomości trzymałam ból i zmęczenie które czułam już teraz. Po tych dwóch dniach nie będę mogła zrobić kroku... westchnęłam w duchu i mówiąc sobie że nie będzie tak źle bo boję się tego jak pierwszego razu wzięłam Casa za rękę i pociągnęłam do Porsche. Godzina była w sam raz na randkę z dziewczyną. Po tym jak odpowiedziałam Castielowi na pytania gdzie jedziemy itd. zatrzymałam się blisko tej kawiarni i wysiadłam. - Co robisz teraz? - Co ty dzisiaj taki kuźwa rozgadany jesteś? Siadaj za kółko i odbierz telefon. - przesiadł się na miejsce kierowcy i odebrał jak zadzwoniłam... Przesiadł się na miejsce kierowcy i odebrał jak zadzwoniłam... na jego komórkę. - Nom? - Zaparkuj w widocznym miejscu przed kawiarnią a najlepiej przy gazuj jeszcze. - weszłam do café i usiadłam przy szybie ciągle z nim rozmawiając. Kiedy zrobił co kazałam i chciał wsiąść powstrzymałam go szybko. - Nie wysiadaj tylko czekaj. - Po co? - Chryste. Zamierzasz gapić się tak po prostu na nich? - Eeee kto cię nauczył takiego knucia? - Cicho nieważne patrz spod zasłony włosów. Widzisz mnie tak? - Ciężko cię nie zauważyć. - Prawo... dalej... siedzą pod ścianą. - Ten laluś z pedalską fryzurą i... o kurwa to rzeczywiście Amber wersja brąz. Srajtaniel i Amberzyca nie mają jeszcze jednej siostruni albo kuzynki? - Wiesz nie mam kurwa pojęcia ale masz tu wejść usiąść przy stoliku niedaleko nich i czekać aż nadarzy się okazja żeby zagadać. - Już już. Nie denerwuj się. - Łatwo ci gadać. Rozłączam się. - teraz pozostało mi tylko obserwowanie ewentualnie będę mu wysyłać denerwujące smsy. - Ekhem. - o kurczę nie zauważyłam że kelner stoi koło mnie. Spojrzałam na niego ze zdziwieniem w oczach. - Cześć. Mogę przyjąć zamówienie? - przywitał się tak bo był w moim wieku mniej więcej. - Eeee. Cześć. Latte z karmelem i posypką orzechową poproszę. - To wszystko? - zerknęłam na Castiela sadowiącego się przy stoliku dokładnie obok dziuni i Nicka - Yhym. Dziękuję. - Mogę wiedzieć czemu się tak przyglądasz? - zapytał z błyskiem w oku. Chciał żebym niego patrzyła? Więc przeniosłam wzrok na wysokiego umięśnionego szatyna z zielonymi oczyma. Miał bardzo wyraziste rysy twarzy. Przystojnej twarzy. Bawił się długopisem przy boczku kartek na zamówienia. - No cóż obserwuję jak posuwają się sprawy. - Yhym. Znasz ich? - Nie bardzo. Ten chłopak z gejowatą fryzurą... - Nick? - Taaa. - Co z nim? Wydaje się spoko to nasz stały klient. - uśmiechnął się. - Taa wiem dlatego tu przyszłam. Niestety nie jest do końca spoko. Raczej dupek. - Uuu zdradza cię z nią? - czemu w jego oczach pojawiają się takie ciekawskie błyski? - Nie mnie. Za to widzę że lubisz plotkować hym? - Jakoś trzeba sobie radzić w żmudnej robocie. Lubię rozmawiać z klientami. Trochę mnie to relaksuje. - Rozumiem. - Tak właściwie to Nick pojawiał się tu często z takim niebieskowłosym chłopakiem ale ostatnio częściej widzę go z tą lalunią. - Ta. Wiem. Ten niebieskowłosy to mój brat. - Hehe. Teraz widzę małe podobieństwo. - zachichotał - No w końcu to mój brat bliźniak. Jakieś tam podobieństwo zawsze się znajdzie... chociaż a Arminem są identyczni. - Drugi brat? - Ta. Jesteśmy trojaczkami. - Wow. No ładnie. - mój telefon obwieścił że dostałam smsa. - Tak. Przepraszam ale jak mniemam to ten wkurzający typek. - odczytałam wiadomość "Flirtujesz z kelnerem. Nie ładnie." "Chyba sobie żartujesz. Rozwijam się społecznościowo bo nie chce mi się tu siedzieć i grać na telefonie godzinami." Odpowiedziałam. - Kto to? - dopytał chłopak - Mój szef. Dureń jeden. Jeszcze chwila i będę tylko pracować. - Gdzie pracujesz? - W kancelarii ale głównie opanowuję tam pasjansa do perfekcji. - Czyli jesteś teraz w pracy? - Nie. Teraz jestem tu dla brata. - Yhym. Wiesz za pół godziny kończę zmianę. Może się gdzieś przejdziemy? - Przykro mi ale nie wiem ile czasu będę musiała tu siedzieć a śledzenie gościa w lalusiowatej fryzurce chyba nie jest twoją wymarzoną randką. - starałam się go trochę spławić - Zaraz randka. Po prostu poznajmy się trochę lepiej. - zerknęłam na parę którą miałam obserwować. Nicka nie było a Castiel patrzył na mnie. Instynktownie wystukałam pod stołem smsa żeby się ruszył do roboty póki tego palanta nie ma. - Może jak już skończysz to po prostu się do mnie dosiądziesz? - No dobra. - A co z moim zamówieniem? - zamrugałam słodko. - Robi się. - uśmiechnął się i zniknął. Castiel wtedy ruszył się z miejsca i podszedł do dziewczyny. Jak mniemam zapytał czy może się usiąść. Albo i nie tylko od razu usiadł. Zaczęli prowadzić jakże ożywioną rozmowę. Dziewczyna paplała jak najęta a Castiel z szelmowskim uśmiechem rozwalił się na krześle i udawał że słucha. Po kilku minutach no tak ze dwóch położył rękę na jej podbródku i przejechał kciukiem po jej wargach. We mnie zaczęła gotować się krew no ale nie mogę nic zrobić. Odgadując jego myśli i słowa doszłam do wniosku że kazał jej się zamknąć bo upaja się jej widokiem. Koło mnie pojawił się kelner stawiając mi kawę przed nosem. Trochę przesłaniał mi widok. - Zmieniła faceta? - Raczej to on dorwał ją. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. - adrenalina i krew która zaczęła buzować w moich żyłach bo Castiel chyba trochę za bardzo spoufalał się z tą dziewczynką. - A jaki był plan? - Ta ruda małpa ma spowodować rozpad związku Nicka z tą dziewczyną. - No. Niezły jest. Owinął ją sobie wokół palca. - Ta. - Nie wyglądasz jakbyś wyrażała wszechobecną radość z tego powodu. - No w końcu mnie też wyrywał. Do tego świadomość o tych wszystkich jego fankach... bleee. No ale z tym jakoś żyję. - Heh ciekawe co takiego on w sobie ma. Wszyscy kochają buntowników? - Gra na gitarze prowadzącej w zespole rockowym rozchwytywanym przez kluby. Chyba nie ma dziewczyny w tym mieście która go nie zna. - Aha. Czyli Nick zaraz wróci a oni wstaną od stolika i wyjdą. Laska jeszcze rzuci że z nimi koniec a ten oszołomiony usiądzie przetrze twarz rękami zbierze się ni wyjdzie. - Dokładnie to się stanie. Drogą dedukcji można dojść wszędzie. Widzę że czytałeś książki. - Nom. Poza tym już nie jedno zerwanie tutaj widziałem. - Hehe. Fajnie masz jakbym ja mogła mieć podejście osobiste w pracy... Nie nie mogę go mieć. Zwariuję wcześniej niż przypuszczałam. - dotknęłam brzucha. Tak mi ich brakuje. Poza tym. Nie żebym przejmowała się tym tak bardzo ale mam sporo tłuszczyku. Siłownio nadchodzę... - Znowu się zamyśliłaś. - machnął mi ręką przed nosem - No tak. Ciekawe ile razy dziennie będę i nich myśleć. To jest po prostu nieuczciwe życie bawi się mną jak chce a ja nie mogę nic poradzić. - O kim myśleć? - O moich dzieciach. - idiotko zawsze myślisz jak coś mówisz teraz nie mogłaś?! Wydarł się na mnie mój wewnętrzny głosik. - Masz dzieci? - zdziwił się - Nie. - To jesteś w ciąży? - Nie. - To... uroiłaś sobie coś? - Chciałabym. Ukrócę twoje wywody i ci powiem. Poroniłam. Pięć dni temu. Problemy z utrzymaniem ciąży miałam prawie od samego początku. Wszystko byłoby świetnie gdyby zaraz po egzaminie nie wjechał we mnie samochód. No tak nie jedna intryga mnie jeszcze czeka. Muszę pogadać z tą pindą... - Potrzebujesz się wygadać co? - Nie w sumie to mam dwóch braci rodziców najlepszych przyjaciół na świecie. I zajebistego byłego chłopaka który jest wrażliwy i zawsze mnie zrozumie... nie wiem czego chcę. Miałam już obmyślony plan na życie z dziećmi. Teraz mogę robić wszystko. - Wiesz. Masz 18 lat co nie? - Nom. - Wiesz że nadal jesteś młoda? Możesz robić wszystko. Więc rób wszystko. - No ale najpierw muszę odzyskać bratu chłopaka. - popatrzyłam w stronę stolika bo zrobiła się tam wrzawa. Dziewczyna i Nick kłócili się a Castiel obejmował ją w pasie. Iskry wybuchały w moich oczach ale zachowywałam spokój. Względny. Usłyszałam głośne sylabowanie słodziutkiego głosiku. Z na-mi ko-niec. Westchnęłam z ulgą. Castiel rzucił mi spojrzenie mówiące że kelner długo nie pożyje i wyszedł zabierając dziewczynę do mojego Porsche. Nick zareagował dokładnie jak przewidywałam. - No będę się zbierać. Muszę za nim iść. - wyjęłam banknoty z kieszeni i położyłam na stole - Reszta dla ciebie. - Pa! - krzyknął jak już wychodziłam. Odmachałam mu i podążyłam za Nickiem. Gdzie może iść sfrustrowany facet? Pub albo park. Ten kierował się w stronę parku. Nie wiem czy się śmiać czy płakać może znowu spotkam nożownika. Za to w pubie będzie więcej kolesi tego pokroju. Nie myśląc więcej o tym wyciągnęłam telefon i zadzwoniłam do Alexego. - Halo? - Idź do naszego parku. - Po co? - Czemu zadajesz głupie pytania? Nick się tam kieruje. Jest załamany trzeba go pocieszyć. - Już to załatwiłaś?! Szybka jesteś. - Dawaj a nie się opierdalasz. - rozłączyłam się i szłam dalej za chłopakiem w końcu wybrał sobie ławkę w parku gdzieś w jego połowie. Ja przeszłam na alejkę obok była niedaleko ale mogłam pozostać niezauważona. Wkrótce pojawił się Alexy. Usiadł na najbliższej ławce obok Nicka. Ten ze spuszczoną głową go nie widział. Alexy patrzył na swój zegarek. Nick zerknął na niego i z bólem w oczach powiedział - Cześć. - Siemka. - mój brat uśmiechnął się z policzkiem opartym na ręce. - Co jest? - Rzuciła mnie. - Prędzej czy później. Chorągiew leci tam gdzie wiatr zawieje. - Wiedziałem na co się piszę. Miała masakryczny styl. - A no fakt. Okropna kiecka. - udał że przechodzą go dreszcze - Hehe. - Hej. Nie smuć się. Wiesz że wolę jak się śmiejesz. - Nie jesteś na mnie zły? W końcu zrobiłem coś takiego. - Chciałeś spróbować czegoś nowego nie? Znudziło ci się po prostu bycie tylko z jedną osobą. - To tylko jeden dzień a nie wiesz jak bardzo tęskniłem. - Alexy zmienił ławkę i przytulił chłopaka. - Cieszę się że zrozumiałeś. Też tęskniłem. - Alexy. Wybaczysz mi? - Jasne. - uścisnął mocniej Nicka. No mogę wkroczyć już nie mogłam wytrzymać to takie słodkie. Popłakałam się. Pobiegłam do braciszka rycząc już na dobre i krzycząc - Aaaaaaalexyyyyy! - złapał mnie o dziwo. Tulił mocno jak nigdy. Nie wiedziałam że potrafi być aż tak męski - Kochanie tak się cieszę. Popłakałam się nooo. - Na nią tu czekałeś hym? Twoja dziewczyna? - zapytał Nick ze smutkiem - Żartujesz? To moja siostra. Co nie? - Oh tak. Nie odwdzięczysz mi się do końca życia. - znad ramienia Alexa zobaczyłam Castiela z tą panną przy fontannie. Chyba zadrżałam. - Co jest? - zapytał szeptem Alexy. - Nie dość że nadal się jej nie pozbył to jeszcze tu idą. Grr - Ja zabiorę Nicka a ty idź uświadomić to dziewczę. - Się robi szefie. - cmoknęłam go w policzek i odeszłam - Gdzie idzie twoja siostra? Myślałem że wreszcie ją poznam. - Teraz musi bronić własnego związku. - czułam na sobie ich wzrok. Pseudo Amberzyca pociągnęła Castiela niewinnie za rękę a kiedy się do niej odwrócił pocałowała go. No cóż. To było do przewidzenia. Mimo zalewającej mnie krwi i noży w sercu widziałam jak Castiel ją odepchnął. Troszkę mi ulżyło. Zatrzymałam się dwa metry od nich. - Ru! - pod Castielem ugięły się nogi. - Hej. - Kto to? - odezwała się lalka. - Nie przejmuj się. Jestem jego dziewczyną. - powiedziałam słodko. Popatrzyła na mnie jak na idiotkę. - Widziałaś? Jesteś zła. - stwierdził Castiel ja tylko odwróciłam się bokiem - No czekaj no. Przecież... - Zamknij się wreszcie i do pani. - poklepałam udo ten przyszurał powoli. - A co ze mną? - zadała najgłupsze pytanie. - Jak to co? - zadrżałam z zimna. Tak ja w szortach i bluzce na ramiączka a tu zaraz noc. - Wracaj do domu bo zmarzniesz. Wybacz ale ten związek nie wypali. Jestem jedyną kobietą albo osobą na całym świecie która może mu mówić co ma robić. - Widziałaś jak się całujemy. Nie boli cię to? - Boli. Ulgę jednak przynosi mi to że wzięłaś go z zaskoczenia i nie odwzajemnił pocałunku. - spojrzałam na jego usta. Miał błyszczyk. Starłam mu go i rozmasowałam żeby zobaczyć kolor. - Masz tandetny błyszczyk. Zalatuje starymi skarpetami. - westchnęłam. Przeszedł mnie kolejny dreszcz zimna. Poczułam jak ciężka skórzana kurtka Castiela opada na moje ramiona. Za długo się do siebie kleili jej perfumy też czułam. Westchnęłam znowu. - Fatalny masz gust. - odwróciłam się i zaczęłam iść w stronę bramy do mojego Porschaka - Jaki miałaś w tym interes? - Sama kazałam mu cię uwieść. Nie mogę być zła. A jak już to tylko na siebie. - Zazdroszczę ci. Super facet z super stylem i szybkim autem... mnie tylko odrzucają. Dlatego byłam z gejem. - Znajdzie się ktoś kto cię pokocha. Najpierw jednak zostańcie przyjaciółmi. Tak jest łatwiej. A Porsche jest akurat moje. Jak będziesz czegoś potrzebować znajdziesz mnie bez problemu. Zapytaj kogoś o Ruri. Albo o niego. I tak wszyscy w okolicy nas znają. - Ruri. Wszystko ok? - zapytał Castiel obejmując mnie - Tak. Za dużo nerwów dzisiaj przeszłam. Chcę do domu. Spać. - Yhym. Cieszę się że nie wyciągnęłaś pochopnych wniosków. - Wszystko dokładnie widziałam. Nie mam nawet siły żeby ci za to przywalić. - Zrobiłabyś to? Przecież to nie moja wina... - Ale ty jesteś głupi. Oczywiście że dziewczynka miała ochotę się bzykać ale skoro nie przejawiałeś aż takiego zainteresowania to postanowiła cię pocałować. Żeby wielki buntownik jej nie odsunął zrobiła to z zaskoczenia. Też bym tak zrobiła gdybym była zdesperowana jak ona. Niestety jak widzisz mam w sobie to coś i nie ważne czy mój brzuszek jest większy czy nie. Lecą jak muchy do gówna. Czasem się to przydaje... - Co ty się taka wylewna zrobiłaś? - Mówię tylko że jesteś głupi bo nie potrafisz przewidzieć sytuacji. - No dobra już dobra. Pani strasznie dorosła Ruri. - potargał mnie po głowie. - To nie zmienia faktu że dwa dni bez ograniczeń będą moje haha. - Taaa. - mój telefon zawibrował i niechętnie odebrałam połączenie. - Moshi moshi? Sedesu desu. - Hej Ruri! Czekaj co? Jaki sedes? - Nic nic. Mów dalej. Zdążyłam zauważyć że masz nowinkę. - No mam i to jaką! Gdzie jesteś? - W parku idę w stronę głównego wejścia. - O to świetnie słuchaj jak idziesz prawą alejką to na niej zostań a jak lewą to przejdź na prawą. Musisz sama to usłyszeć. - Ale co? - rozłączył się. Robi się coraz bardziej pokręcony... no więc idziemy tą prawą alejką zauważyłam ją. Stał za drzewkiem. Po cichu podeszliśmy nawet on się przestraszył. Wskazał na ławkę. Blond chłopak i dziewczyna o jasnobrązowych włosach. Spojrzałam pytająco na Alexa. - To Nataniel i Melania. Słuchaj o czym mówią. Zaczęłam słuchać ich rozmowy. Nat- Ale jak?! To sobie ze mnie żartujesz? Mel- Co? Nie wiesz skąd się biorą dzieci?! - Wiem ale nie zabezpieczałaś się? Nie możesz być w ciąży. Nasza reputacja upadnie przez dziecko. - Jasne. Ty też mogłeś się zabezpieczać. Jestem w ciąży i nic z tym nie zrobisz. Tylko pytanie czy weźmiesz odpowiedzialność? - Usuń to dziecko. - uuu ale zimny ton - Chyba cię pojebało! Nie będę zabijać. - nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy Castiel tam polazł Cas- Piękne przedstawienie. - zaczął bić im brawo Nat - A ty tu czego?- warknął - Castiel! Debilu jeden! - poszłam za nim Nataniel postawił oczy na maxa - Ruri. Ty też tu jesteś. - Ta. Dzisiaj jest jakiś dziwny dzień wyznań. Castiel się wysypał potem Alexy ta dziewczyna ja i wy tu gadacie. Pełnia czy jak?- Melania nie była zadowolona moim pojawieniem się. - Czy mnie się zdaje czy nazwałaś mnie debilem?- mruknął Cas - Nie wydaje ci się. Sam żeś darł gębę jak się dowiedziałeś. Daj im przejść przez ten etap. - Właśnie. Ruri a ty co zrobiłaś? Też nie chciał dziecka? - zapytała mnie Melania - Ja... no cóż Armin mu zajebał. - Mieliśmy się tym nie chwalić... - upomniał Cas - Masz przy sobie płytę? - dopytałam jej - Nie. Zostawiłam w domu. Sądziłam że uwierzy bez niej. - Tu nie chodzi o to żeby uwierzył. Musi zobaczyć. - mruknął Cas obejmując mnie - Pogadanki młodych rodziców hym? - Alexy dołączył do nas - Wiesz. Jakoś mi ich żal. W sumie powinnam wyśmiać was i rozpowiedzieć wszystkim. Do tego Amber... - urwałam - No ale nie zrobię tego. - Więc co zrobisz? - dopytał Nataniel - Wierzę że nie ucieszycie się z tego powodu ale będziecie musieli ze sobą pogadać. A ja, mimo że też nie jestem uradowana powiem coś tobie. - popatrzyłam na Melanię - Ruri nie zrobisz mi tego. - postawił się Cas tylko zgromiłam go wzrokiem - Kurwa. Dobra chodź no tu. - klepnął Nataniela w plecy żeby ruszył tyłek i miał już fajkę w ustach. Kiedy odeszli kawałek dopiero odpalił. Czyli nauczyłam go nie palić w obecności kobiety w ciąży. - Owinęłaś go sobie wokół palca. - powiedziała Melania - No ta. Raczej powiedziałbym że tylko mnie się słucha jak Demon. - To co chciałaś mi powiedzieć? - Przede wszystkim nie stresuj się. W ogóle. Ja najadłam się stresu przez rodziców. Przez Castiela. Przez moje domysły. Prawie poroniłam przez to. Jeśli chcesz utrzymać ciążę nie martw się mów sobie że wszystko będzie dobrze. I tak już za bardzo się zestresowałaś tą rozmową. Uwierz przez to leżałam pięć miesięcy w łóżku. - Ale sama nie dam rady. Jeśli Nataniel nie weźmie odpowiedzialności... - Jak weźmiesz go na badanie od razu zmieni zdanie. Castiel wielki buntownik i w ogóle. Potem spędził przy moim łóżku pięć miesięcy. - Serio? - Jasne. *Castiel* - To co możesz TY mi poradzić. Tak czy tak najlepszym wyjściem jest aborcja. - Ta na pewno najłatwiejszym. Tylko czy chcesz zabić? - To na razie jest embrion. - oczywiście strzelił sobie facepalma. No bo jak. Jak zawsze uniosłem kącik ust w akcie drwiny. - Za kilka dni to nie będzie już embrion tylko twoje dziecko. - Jasne. - zarzucił mi to lubię drażnić tego debila... - No przecież kurwa nie moje. Dobra słuchaj. Nie będę się z tobą kłócić... - Co ona ci zrobiła? Ty nie będziesz się kłócić? Jeszcze do tego ze mną? - Ruri? No cóż... - Ma w sobie to coś. Każdy normalny facet się za nią ogląda. - Hej hej hej. Miałeś swoją szansę. - Ta. Prędzej czy później widać dorobiłbym się dzieciaka. - No ta. Ja też. - Nadal nie powiedziałeś co się stało że jej słuchasz. - Zakochałem się. Poza tym z nią nie wygram. Co śmieszniejsze. Jej mama jest taka sama. - Jej rodzice są sztywni jakby połknęli po dwa kije. - I kto to mówi. Hahaha. Niegrzeczny chłopiec się z ciebie robi. - Dlatego nie chciałem się z nią przespać. Przez jej rodziców. Ten tatuś by mnie poćwiartował. - Wiesz że mówisz o moich przyszłych teściach nie? Uprzedzam tylko żebyś nie powiedział za dużo. No a jak widzisz ja stoję tu cały. Mimo pozorów kochają ją. Kochali też nasze dzieci i wiedz że tym razem Amber przesadziła i pójdzie za to siedzieć. - No ale co ona takiego zrobiła? Kurwa wiem że nie jest aniołkiem ale... - Dziwne że zaraz po tym jak zagroziła Ruri że poroni wjechał w nią rozpędzony samochód. Szukajcie dobrego adwokata. - Heh nie spodziewałem się nigdy że ty będziesz chciał iść drogą prawną przeciw Amber. - Taa. Też tego nie wiedziałem. Póki nie byłem z Ruri miałem inny plan na nią. Potem wisiała mi koło dupy ale teraz przesadziła. Dobra nie gadajmy o moich dzieciach tylko twoim dzieciaku. Czemu tak bardzo ich nie chcesz? - No. Zniszczy to wszystko na co tak pracowałem. Jestem przewodniczącym szkoły fajnie by było gdyby moja reputacja była nienaruszona. Wyobrażasz sobie jakieś przemówienie a w wózku płacze dzieciak? Dwa. Moi starzy ojciec to mnie oskóruje. Jeden fakt że nie będę mógł iść na studia tylko do pracy drugi że nie spełnię jego wymogów a trzeci że w ogóle zajmuję się dziewczyną nie nauką. I mogę tak bez końca. - Ta. Sam wyprowadziłem się od rodziców. - No więc widzisz. - No ale zawsze jest szansa co nie? Co do reputacji. Skoro kochasz tą... - Melanię. No i właśnie problem leży też w tym. - Nie kochasz jej. Haha. - Tak właściwie to nie wiem co do niej czuję. Lubię z nią gadać. Niby jesteśmy razem ale nie wiem czy tak wygląda miłość. - Tylko uważaj żeby nie powiedzieć przy niej za dużo. - Czemu miałbym nie powiedzieć za dużo? Nie chcę tego dziecka. - Franco zachowujesz się tak egoistycznie jak nigdy. Jak nie chcesz wziąć teraz za to odpowiedzialności to powinieneś nie pierdolić się bez gumek. W ogóle nie nadajesz się do tego. - Gówno mnie obchodzi co sądzisz o tym że przeleciałem Melanię bo miałem taką ochotę. A jak chcesz to może bzyknę Ruri zda ci relację czy się nadaję. - popatrzyłem na niego z rozbawieniem. Za ławką na której siedział ten debil pojawiły się dziewczyny z Alexym. *Ruri* Podeszliśmy w trójkę do ławki chłopaków. Słyszeliśmy to co powiedział Nataniel. - Nataniel! - wykrzyknęła Melania zawiedziona i oburzona a ja zepchnęłam go z tej cudownej ławeczki. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. - Co o mnie powiedziałeś?! Co mam sprawdzić?! Gdyby nie to że Mel jest w ciąży nie uwierzyłabym że masz jaja! Ty chuju. - odwróciłam go na tej ziemi i przyparłam kolanem klatkę piersiową. Ręką złapałam za jego męskość i stopniowo zaciskałam rękę. - Teraz to odszczekaj panie gospodarzu. Teraz byś mnie przeleciał? Trzeba było ruchać jak była okazja. Jak ja się cieszę że Cię zdradziłam. - Zdradzałaś mnie? - Ta. Ze mną. - Castiel miał niezły ubaw. - Przeproś i błagaj o przebaczenie debilu. - warknęłam - Bo? - egoista zamienił się w Castiela z przed kilku miesięcy. - Bo nie będziesz miał czym robić dzieci. - Bo nie będziesz miał czym robić dzieci. - zagroziłam i zaczęłam zaciskać rękę już naprawdę. - Nie zrobisz tego. - Wątpisz we mnie? - patrzyłam w te kłamliwe oczy - Ja nie umiem kłamać tak jak ty. Amber byłaby zadowolona ze swojego braciszka. Może i ty maczałeś w tym paluszki co? - O czym ty gadasz? Zwariowałaś?! To boli! - próbował się wyrwać ale ja mam przewagę. Ja prowadzę tę grę. - Ma boleć! Będzie cię to bolało tak samo jak boli zdrada! Będzie cię bolało podwójnie za mnie i za Melanię. Przyznaj się. Miałeś jeszcze jakieś laski? Może za nie też Cię zaboli. - Jesteś wariatką. Odpierdol się jebana zdziro! - momentalnie puściłam jego krocze i uderzyłam w nie z całej siły łokciem zwinął się w kłębek a ja wstałam i zaczęłam go kopać nieważne gdzie. Po twarzy brzuchu rękach gdzie tylko dałam radę. Zrobiłam mu coś w nos bo krew trysła jak fontanna. Przydepnęłam jego głowę. - Kochanie daj mi fajkę. - powiedziałam słodkim głosem do Castiela. Patrzyłam mu w oczy ze spojrzeniem z cyklu "No co?" - Nic. Chyba trochę przesadziłaś prawie stracił przytomność. - podał mi szluga - Nie martw się wiem w którym momencie przestać. Mimo, że takie śmiecie nie powinny żyć. - zdjęłam z niego nogę i podeszłam do Casa po ognia. Zaciągnęłam się mocno z uśmiechem. - Słyszałeś? Jestem wariatką. Ciekawe kim on dla siebie jest. Niby dobry i uczynny wie co dobre co złe a zachowuje się jak rozpieszczony nastolatek co guza szuka. - Chodź tu. - przytuliłam się do niego. Mimo że paliłam nadal czułam ten jego boski zapach. - Mel. Ty możesz się przytulić do mnie jeśli chcesz. - odwróciłam się. Melania nie mogła się ruszyć. Alexy ją przytulił. Płakała, drżała. Przejawiała chyba wszystkie objawy stresu, a potem zwymiotowała i zemdlała. Dobrze że Alexy cały czas był przy niej. Położył ją na ławce tylko na chwilę. - A co z nim? - dopytał mój brat - Budzimy. - powiedziałam i podeszłam do zwłok Nataniela. Hahaha tak tylko żartuje. Pogłaskałam go za uszkiem jak kota. Mruknął na to. - Hihihi. Paczcie jak słodko. - Ta, gdyby nie ta krew. - Oj tam. Jak go boli to wie że żyje. - przyjechałam palcem po rozciętej wardze lekko ją podrażniając. Odpowiedziało mi mruczenie. - Pomylony księciu. Wstajemy. Przeziębisz się. - ocknął się i odsunął ode mnie jak oparzony. - Patrz przed chwilą mruczałeś pod moim dotykiem. - zrobiłam krok w jego stronę. - Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! - zdzierał sobie głos. - Nie zrobię ci już krzywdy i uspokój się, bo znowu zaczniesz krwawić. - powoli podeszłam i kucnęłam przy nim patrzył na mnie przerażony, a Castiel rechotał się z tyłu. - Co cię boli? - powiedziałam poważnie, a ten zadrżał kiedy położyłam rękę na jego piszczelu. - Sama mnie skopałaś. Nie wiesz co mnie boli? - Nos pewnie najbardziej. Ładnie ci go przestawiłam. Masz spuchniętą rękę i trzymasz ją pod sobą. Złamana w dwóch miejscach. Żebra solidnie potłuczone najlepiej żebyś miał je usztywnione. Obyło się bez urazów wewnętrznych, bo nie było tak mocno. - Co?... - Hah co ty myślisz? Nie biję na ślepo. Zawsze wiem co robię i nie jestem wariatką. Przy mnie musisz uważać na słowa bo jeśli nie jestem szaleńczo w tobie zakochana albo nie żartujesz to odczuwasz skutki. - Castiel. Powiedz mi jedno. - Tak? - rył się nadal. - Czy to miałeś na myśli mówiąc że jest podobna do matki? - Między innymi. - Widzę że ploteczki wam się udały. No wstawaj. - wzięłam go pod zdrową ręką dłoń trzymając na plecach ale tak żeby nie urazić obolałych żeber. Podniosłam go i posadziłam na najbliższej ławce. - Jak możesz być tak delikatna i tak niebezpieczna? – zapytał. - Podobno jestem ideałem dziewczyny. - Kocham cię. – wybełkotał, a ja niby niechcący szturchnęłam rękę. Łzy stanęły mu w oczach, a ja obwiniającym wzrokiem na niego patrzyłam. - Nie wiem który ci tak powiedział ale przyznaję mu rację. - Castiel! Słyszałeś?! - odwróciłam się - Ale co? - Nataniel przyznał ci rację. - W czym? - Że jestem idealna. - Zabolało go to? - I tak już płacze! - No dobra darujmy. Hahaha. Chcesz fajkę? - Chętnie. - włożył mi papierosa do ust i odpalił, a ja zaciągając się próbowałam obmyśleć strategię jak mu ten nos przestawić żeby nie bolało i nie stracił dużo krwi. - Nad czym tak myślisz? - Cas nachylił się nad moim uchem. - Jak mu ten nos nastawić. Zaraz zacznie się zrastać i będzie krzywy. Albo będą mu go od nowa łamać. - Skoro umiesz to nastawiaj. - Pacjent się nie odzywa. Cas masz chusteczki? - Melania ma. - Jest nieprzytomna. Gdzie są? - Pewnie w torebce. - Idź po nie. I sprawdź może ma też wodę przy sobie. - Ok. - Czemu jest nieprzytomna? - Uroki ciąży i stres. - Aha.- Wiesz że po tym możesz już nie dostać szansy od Melanii? Nie pozwoli ci się widywać z tym dzieckiem. - Ale skoro ja jestem ojcem i uznam to dziecko a tylko ja jestem pełnoletni to jestem jego prawnym opiekunem. - Ale ona nie musi podać cię jako ojca. W końcu to ona będzie rodziła. - Mam chusteczki i wodę pani doktor. - podśmiewał się Castiel. - A zajebać i tobie? - wyrwałam mu chusteczki i wyciągnęłam jedną założyłam w ładny duży prostokąt i zalałam wodą. Wsadziłam fajkę w usta i przymrużając jedno oko rozkazywałam. - Nat pochyl głowę. - położyłam mu na karku zimny okład - Cas wyjmij cztery chusteczki. Dwie zgnieć w kulki a z dwóch zrób tampony tylko żeby mu do nosa weszły. - Jakie tampony?! - krzyknęli obaj. - Nie wiecie imbecyle, że tak to się nazywa? No już moje origami gotowe? - Tak. - mruknął Cas. - Nat odchyl głowę i spróbuj się odprężyć. Mam zimne ręce więc powinno ci to jakoś przynosić ulgę. - Co będziesz robiła? - Nat otworzył szeroko oczy. - Nastawię ci nos. Niestety nie noszę przy sobie strzykawek z morfiną więc… - Nastawię ci nos. Niestety nie noszę przy sobie strzykawek z morfiną więc… - Jak ty widzisz w tym mroku? - Normalnie. Cicho siedź. Odchyl głowę. Możesz zamknąć oczy. - kiedy wydawał się być gotowy a przynajmniej nie spinał twarzy położyłam delikatnie ręce na nosie. Kciuki po jednej stronie a palce wskazujące po drugiej. Jednym szybkim ruchem przesunęłam chrząstkę a po parku rozszedł się krzyk Nataniela. Krew trysnęła znowu a ja pociągnęłam go za kudły żeby przechylił głowę do przodu i zabrałam Castielowi kulki i przyłożyłam do nosa. Kiedy krew przestała sikać jak w horrorze rzuciłam nasiąknięte kulki i zabrałam Castielowi tampony odchyliłam głowę Nataniela i wepchnęłam chusteczki do nosa. Musiałam je jeszcze uformować żeby były takiej samej grubości. Jak przegrody zaczną mu się krzywo zrastać to będą krzywe. Potem przechyliłam głowę Nata z powrotem w dół i wylałam mu trochę wody na kark. - Kochanie. Jesteś niesamowita. - Cas cmoknął mnie w czubek głowy. - Dziękuję, dziękuję. Moje pierwsze w życiu nastawianie nosa. - Moje też i obiecuję ci że odpokutujesz za mój ból. - Uważaj co mówisz. Ja ci mordkę ratuję żebyś przystojniak Casanova był a ty o. - Nie musiałbyś go nastawiać gdybyś go nie złamała. - Szczegóły. Alexy! - Co jest? - zapytał truchtając tutaj. - Zdejmuj swoje paski. - Co? - Zdejmuj nie pytaj. - Ale... - Braciszku do jasnej cholery. Nie wkurwiaj mnie i ty tylko dawaj te dwie jebane apaszki. - No już, już. - dał mi wreszcie kawałki materiału - Wyprostuj się ale miej opuszczoną głowę i oddychaj przez usta. - kiedy to zrobił ułożyłam złamaną rękę w kącie prostym i skracając węzłem apaszkę obwiązałam za szyję. Drugą apaszkę także zawiązałam mu na szyi ale tak żeby trzymała cały łokieć. - No i po krzyku. Ale będziesz musiał udać się na ostry dyżur włożą cię w gips. - Ta. Najpierw prawie mnie zabiła potem opatrzyła. - Nie ma za co. Udanej nocy. - zostawiliśmy Nataniela i obudziliśmy Melanię. Alexy poszedł ją odprowadzić, a my z Casem wreszcie udaliśmy się do Porsche i wróciliśmy do domu. Ciężki dzień. Umyliśmy się szybko, a potem padłam jak kawka w objęciach ukochanego. Byłam tak zmęczona całym byciem sobą że nawet nic mi się nie przyśniło. Rano wstałam jak na kacu. Castiel jeszcze spał. To normalne jakby mógł to cały dzień by przespał. Wstałam przeciągnęłam się troszkę rozciągnęłam mięśnie i zaczęłam robić brzuszki. Muszę wrócić do poprzedniej figury. Na całe szczęście nie mam rozstępów. Jakbym miała to chyba bym się postrzeliła. Cztery serie po dwadzieścia powtórzeń i wymiękłam. (Przyp. Aut. To wcale nie jest mało. Ruri zawsze musi być ponad innych -.-) - Co robisz? - Castiel miał otwarte jedno oko i się uśmiechał. - Wracam do stanu przed ciążowego. Nie mogę mieć takiego brzucha. Nie wejdę w żadną bluzkę. - Blefujesz. Trzy centymetry tłuszczu i będziesz musiała zmienić wyposażenie szafy? - Wiesz ile to są trzy centymetry na samym brzuchu?! Pięć centymetrów w obwodzie więcej i nosisz większy rozmiar. - Baby. - odwrócił się do mnie plecami. - Poza tym. Może gdyby to były trzy centymetry... ale ja jestem teraz po prostu gruba. Chcę schudnąć bo źle mi z tym. Chcę się dobrze czuć we własnej skórze. - No dobra. Jak nie robisz tego na pokaz. - Nigdy nie zmieniam siebie dla kogoś. - wskoczyłam pod kołderkę do niego. - No ta. Za to ja wczoraj gadałem z debilem, bo mi kazałaś, a potem sama go zlałaś. - Myślałam że nie jest aż takim dupkiem. I tak miałam ochotę to zrobić wcześniej. - Co ty nie powiesz. - Jeszcze powiedział, że mnie kocha. Miałam ochotę złamać mu tą rękę w trzecim miejscu. - Skąd wiesz jak jest połamany? - Nie ważne w jaką furię wpadnę i ile adrenaliny będę miała we krwi zawsze się kontroluję. Nie wiem jak po pijaku, bo nie sprawdzałam... mam nadzieję. Wiem z jaką siłą go kopałam. Nie chciałam mu uszkodzić ścięgien czy nerwów w ręce ale kość pękła. Żebra ma całe, ale poobijane, nie ma urazów wewnętrznych... jakbym mu zrobiła taką krzywdę to mogłabym pójść siedzieć, bo teraz powie że się pobił kilka siniaków złamana ręka, nos. Niech się cieszy wyciągnie kasę z ubezpieczenia. - Serio potrafisz uderzyć z taką siłą żeby zerwały się ścięgna? - Daj rękę. - wymacałam najgrubsze ścięgno z wierzchu i docisnęłam kciukiem. - Boli. - skrzywił się, a kiedy puściłam zaczął się tworzyć siniak - Widzisz? Nie trzeba dużo siły. Trzeba tylko wiedzieć jak. Trzy razy większy nacisk i twoje ścięgno by się naderwało. Teraz masz siniaka i czujesz jakby ktoś ci wstawił w rękę blachę. - No dobra, dobra. Nie chwal się tak że jesteś mądrzejsza niż ja. - wtuliłam się w niego najmocniej jak mogłam. - Jak sobie życzysz. - To co dzisiaj robimy? Przypomina mi się rozmowa o świerszczykach... chyba mi coś obiecałaś. - W domu? Tak przy wszystkich? Zaraz tu któreś wpadnie i... - nie zdążyłam dokończyć bo wszedł Armin. - Siemanko. Jak życie? - A nie mówiłam? Cześć Arminku miło, że pukałeś. Wszystko pięknie. - Młody mi mówił. - O czym? - Że prawie zatłukłaś Nataniela. - Wcale nie. Trochę go poobijałam żeby zapamiętał, że o mnie się nie mówi "Przelecę ją i zda ci relację czy się nadaję." - Ha, ha. No dobra. W obronie własnej. Mama kazała wam to dać. I to bo wieczorem was nie było. - rzucił mi... - Tabletki antykoncepcyjne i gumki... - przeczytał Castiel. - Ha, ha, ha mama o was dba. He, he. Miłego bzykania. - Jak ja cię zaraz bzyknę to wylądujesz koło blondasa na ostrym dyżurze. - Oj spadam! - zmył się. - Miłego bzykania. - imitowałam głos Gargamela ze Smerfów - Ale fakt. Czy twoim zdaniem rodzice nie podchodzą do tego zbyt luźno? To zezwolenie. Ruchajcie się, ale pamiętajcie o gumkach. - Jesteśmy dorośli. Tak jakby. - Ta. Pełnoletni. Właśnie. Trzeba iść do domu. Sprawdzić jak się sprawy mają. - I do Rozy. W końcu to przeze mnie jest w szpitalu. - I udowodnić Amber, że zrobiła to z premedytacją. Choć pewnie się wybroni chorobą psychiczną. - Taa. I nasze dwa dni trzeba gdzieś wcisnąć. - poczochrał mnie. - Chcesz żebym padł? Nie jestem tak wysportowany żeby przez 36h bez przerwy.. - No dobra... - Rzekła z przekąsem. Ha, ha. - Co noc jesteś mój. Paparapapa. – podśmiewałam się. - Tak lepiej. - Dlaczego mamy ranek?! Kto kurwa włączył słońce? - Mikołaj Kopernik? - Bóg debilu. - No może. Przez całe życie spałem na religii. - My w Anglii chodziliśmy do kościołów. One są tam takie piękne. – westchnęłam. - Przyszły moher. - A spadaj. Freski golizny Michała Anioła mi się podobają. - Zbok. - Powiedział ten co poznał 3/4 dziewczyn w mieście. - No, no. Potrzeba, a skojarzenia… - Powiedziałam, że lubię sztukę.. kto tu jest zbokiem. - Ty. - Yhym. - wzięłam opakowanie z tabletkami i wyciągnęłam ulotkę. Przeczytałam co i jak. No i tabletki podobno działają ale muszą mieć czas na obniżenie poziomu hormonów czyli muszę je brać przez kilka dni i do tego czasu musimy zabezpieczać się w inny sposób. No ok. Czyli gumki. Nie uprawiałam jeszcze seksu z gumką. To takie... dziwne. - Dowiedziałaś się czegoś fajnego? - Ta. Przez tydzień lecimy na lateksie kochanie. - Co? Pojebało no. To jak całowanie przez szybę. - Cicho. Nie będzie takiej tragedii. - Powiedziała ta, co nie próbowała. - To twoja wina. - Ta, zwal na mnie. - Dobra. Jest po równo i koniec. - Rozejm. - pocałowałam go delikatnie ale odpowiedział namiętnym pocałunkiem. Obściskiwaliśmy się tak i nie wiedzieć kiedy leżałam pod Castielem obejmując go za szyję rękami a za tyłek nogami. - Ruri, bo Nick dzwoni. Powiedział że chce cię wreszcie poznać i ten czy dzisiaj... - nie patrzył na nas - Alexy! Wypierdalaj albo pukaj! - nie wytrzymałam ten zapukał w otwarte już drzwi. W akcie bezradności puściłam Castiela i opadłam na łóżko. - Kurwa. Jak pięcioletnie dzieci. Najpierw jeden, potem drugi. Przyprowadźcie jeszcze Demona rodziców i pół klasy. Ja pierdole. - wstałam z łóżka. Wkurwiona. - Idziesz w moją stronę z zamiarem złamania mi nosa? - Tak przytrzasnę ci go drzwiami! - Ale to pójdziesz dzisiaj z nami czy nie? - Jak znajdę czas. Mam dzisiaj dużo roboty kumasz? Dom, Roza, wyścigi i sex. Kumasz? Wypierdalaj bo na serio cię uderzę, a jak nie będziesz pukał to powiem rodzicom o Nicku. Będzie ci kurwa do śmiechu, że ktoś miesza się w twoje, życie intymne? - potem zatrzasnęłam drzwi i zamknęłam na klucz. - Za ostro. Chyba przesadziłaś w tym ostatnim zdaniu. - Ty też przeciw mnie. Ile kurwa razy można powtarzać żeby pukali, ja do ich pokojów nie włażę. Tym bardziej, że wiedzą, że jesteśmy razem w jednym pokoju, mogę mieć kurwa trochę prywatności z własnym chłopakiem! Mama mi gumki kupuje, a oni nie potrafią uszanować, że to mój pokój i mogę w nim robić co chcę, a oni mają pytać o pozwolenie czy mogą wejść! - jebłam z całej siły drzwiami od łazienki i weszłam pod prysznic. Woda w idealnej temperaturze mojego ciała przyjemnie je masowała. Dołączył do mnie Castiel. Chciał mnie udobruchać. Przytulił mnie od tyłu tak mocno że musiałam cała do niego przywrzeć. Całował moją szyję, ramiona, obojczyki. Odwrócił mnie gwałtownie i wbił się w moje usta. Przyparł mnie do zimnej ściany. Kocham kiedy on prowadzi. Jest ostry, ale jednocześnie delikatny. Masował moje piersi. Ta zawziętość. Wiedział, że może. Tak stęskniłam się za całym jego ciałem. Ten żar. Czułam już jak jego męskość prosi o pozwolenie. Zatrzymał się. Błagam tylko sobie nie żartuj. - He. Nie martw się. Nie przestanę. Ale żeby nie było siary ubiorę się w prezent od mamy. - wyszeptał mi, a ja patrzyłam z uwielbieniem. Wyszłam za nim spod prysznica. Myślałam że mija wieczność. Dla mnie to była wieczność, a w rzeczywistości kilka sekund. Pociągnęłam go za rękę na łóżko. Poczułam ten cudowny ciężar jego ciała na sobie. Zaczęłam się roztapiać przez jego żar. Kiedy wreszcie we mnie wszedł ze mnie wydobył się głośny jęk. Nie zwracałam uwagi na towarzyszący ból nie chciałam przerywać tej cudownej chwili. Nareszcie mam Castiela całego. Jest tylko mój. - Boże jak mi tego brakowało. - jęczałam po cichu, bo nie wszyscy muszą to wiedzieć, ale jęczałam. - Ruri. Uch. Nigdy więcej takiej przerwy. - Nigdy więcej. Ah... - pocałowałam go czas zwalniał, a Castiel przyspieszał. - To mogłoby trwać wiecznie...mm. - Z tobą zawsze... zapomniałem już jak to jest. - Co ja mam powiedzieć. Oooooch.... siedem miesięcy.... o mój Boże... Więcej... - Dużo więcej... - Ju...już... prawie... - Wiem... - Cas...mmm. - Już... - trzy ostatnie razy wszedł tak głęboko, że nie mogłam nie krzyknąć, ale Cas zaraz zatkał mi usta swoim językiem. No i usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. No zabiję. - Mają kurwa wyczucie czasu. - warknął Cas. - Stój tam i czekaj! Może kiedyś otworzę! - wydarłam się. - Siostra. Ale tu jakiś pan budowlaniec przyszedł... - Armin czuł się bezradny. - Ja pierdole... powiedz że idę! - zaoferował się Cas. - Nie wierzę w to. Dobrze, że prawie dali nam skończyć… - Ta. Wow. Zobacz. Pod sam kurek. - zaczął wymachiwać tą gumką. Faktycznie była pełna w ponad połowie, ale to nadal obrzydliwe. - Ja miałabym nie zajść w ciążę skoro za każdym razem wlewasz we mnie 10 mililitrów plemników a moje jajeczko jest jedno biedne... - Ha, ha no tak. Tylko skąd bliźniaki. - Wzmożona płodność jak w The Sims. - Hahaha. Raczej u ciebie. To nie ja jestem z trojaczek. - Po dzisiejszym ranku tęsknię za tymi minutami kiedy byłam jedynaczką. - Dobra idę do tego gościa. Chcesz to zejdź. Poznasz go. - okrył tyłek ręcznikiem i wyszedł usiadłam i czułam jakby Cas wywiercił mi dziurę do pępka. Masakra. Ubrałam się w szlafrok i wzięłam też Castiela, a potem zeszłam na dół. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Ruri" by Polaina? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:+18 Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:Nataniel Kategoria:Przerwane